Going To The Future
by Iris Prisma
Summary: Depois do churrasco no ferro de passar, tudo fica preto e... pá! Estamos no futuro. Não, Milo não está inventando. O que aconteceria se os cavaleiros de ouro paracem no futuro dessa vez? Como diz a Maho: resumolixo.FICHAS FECHADAS. Seja o que Zeus quiser
1. Chapter 1

Going to the furute

- Destruindo mais um pouco a história de SS xDDD Estava eu, acompanhando uma fic, e acompanhando também Lost Canvas e Next Dimension e decidi, depois de muito pensar,  
fazer uma fic diferente disso tudo. XD Coisa de louco, sabe? u.u

Conversei um pouco com a Maho (minha filha) sobre essa fic, e algumas ideias vieram minha mente atormentada.  
Mas não posso garantir que são boas ideias xD Só lendo que vocês vão descobrir.

Enfim, nisso ai farei uma fic de fichas, acredito que ser melhor e mais fácil pra eu, pois não vou ter que criar doze personagens diferentes e vai agradar mais o povos.

Minha personagem vai participar da fic, então tentarei fazer o melhor aqui xDDD

Primeiro vamos história, que vai falar um pouquinho sobre o que vou escrever, e logo apresento a ficha e o que quero. ^^

* * *

Cap. 1.

Mais um dia de paz na Grécia, no nosso querido Santuário de Atena.  
Bom, "paz" n o era a palavra certa para definir o estado de espirito de alguns cavaleiros de ouro aquele dia.

Imagina você, ser acordado de um soninho maravilhoso ás 7 da manhã de um sabádo? Lembrando que para muitos, sete horas ainda madrugada, principalmente num sabádo. Eu também acho isso. u.u A forma de acordar também não foi das melhores: Uma vozinha irritante e aguda de uma menina metida a deusa que pensa que manda em tudo estragando seus sonhos felizes não é legal pra ninguém.

E lá estavam nossos cavaleiros de ouro treinando e reclamando um pouco da vida num dia nublado para variar.

- Maldita Atena! Inventa cada merda não sei pra que! - Milo era um dos mais indignados do grupo, lógico, estava morrendo de sono, e segundo teorias muito boas, sabádo nublado dia de ficar em casa dormindo!

- Eu tenho uma incrível vontade de arrancar a cabeça dessa guria e colocar na frente da casa de Cancêr! Não só a cabeça dela, mas daqueles cavaleirinhos de bronze de merda também.

- Eu acho que vocês não deveriam ficar irritados assim. - agora quem se pronunciava era Kamus, um dos únicos, além de Shaka que não estavam querendo matar um aquela manhã. - Não é tão ruim fazer uma festinha amanhã com os cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Vocês não reclama, Kamye, porque o pato seu discipulo e porque a Bruxaori não pega tanto no seu pé. - Milo falava enquanto por pouco não acertado por um golpe de Shura.

- Eu também não queria ir nessa festinha maldita, não gosto dessas coisas, mas vocês não deveriam reclamar só por causa disso. E para de me chamar de Kamye, Milo!

- E o que ela quer com essa festinha afinal? - Perguntava Deba, meio desorientado por conta do sono que estava sentindo.

- Apenas confraternizar com os pirralhos de Bronze e blá, blá, blá ... Nada demais, mas parece que vai ter um churrasquinho pelo menos -.- - Mask se distrai um pouco, conversando com os outros e acaba levando uma rasteira, caindo de cara na areia, de Saga, que também não estava nada feliz em seguir as regras daquela pirralha mimada. - Essa não valeu Saga, seu maldito! ò.ó

- Você nem pode falar mal dos cavaleiros de Bronze, acabaou sendo derrotado por um deles. E vê se presta mais atenção no treino.

- Voc também foi derrotado, então cala a boca! - Mask realmente ficou revoltado com aquela rasteira, tentando agora acertar um soco no cavaleiro de gêmeos que desvia sem dificuldades.

- Mas eu enfrentei aquele maldito pégasus, aquela coisa imortal!

- É, ele tem a armadura mais poderosa que existe: A armadura de couro de Seiya u.u

- Essa foi boa, Milo! Armadura de couro de Seiya XDDD. - Todos riam da brincadeira, até Kamus esboçou um pequeno sorriso com aquela.

- Vocês reclamam tanto porque a Saori mima os cavaleiros de Bronze, não vejo o que tem de tão ruim nessa festinha. - Mu era o único que defendia os cavaleiros de Bronze, deixando os outros cavaleiros indignados com aquilo.

Milo vai até o cavaleiro de Áries, que estava sentado ao lado de Shaka, apenas observando os treinos, passando o braço pelo ombro do ariano, e levando a mão ao alto, numa cena dramática de sua parte. - Mu... meu caro Mu... você que, infelizmente não enxerga o que essa pirralha faz conosco, só porque você e o Shaka nunca são repreendidos por ela. Aliás, eu acho que o Shaka dorme em todas as reuniões.

- Hum...?... Falaram algo de mim? -.-

- Agora eu tenho certeza absoluta que o Shaka dorme . Enfim, ela nos priva de tudo o que gostamos de fazer, e faz coisas sem nosso concetimento. Como quando era redecorou a casa de Cancêr...

- i_i Minha casinha... Tão bonitinha...

- Ou então quando ela confiscou todos os vinhos do Kamus... - Continuou Milo

- Eu tinha uma grande coleção com várias safras diferentes...

- Ou então quando ela proibiu nós sairmos de noite i_i

- Aquilo foi realmente, Triste, Ombre... não poderei mais encontrar com minhas chicas... - Pela primeira vezes Shura se pronunciava na conversa.

- Mas sempre arranjamos um jeitinho de sair a noite xD, Por isso, Mu, meu caro... - Dramático. - Aquela Pirralha é um saco!

-... - Mu estava realmente pensando naquela proibições e regras sem sentindo.

- Então, não vejo porque ir nessa joça de festinha, já que temos que agradar a mimadinha, estou revoltado porque a noite iria ser boa hoje!

- Eu iria pegar geral u.u - Saga fala baixinho, mas todos ouvem.

- Pode começando a pegar euzinha aqui *-*. - Dite pula em cima de Saga.

Todos se afastando alguns passos do Saga e do Afrodite...

- Enfim, quem vai pra noitada hoje? - Pergunta Milo agora animado, quanto ao fundo da cena, Saga tenta se livrar de Dite.

- Pode contar comigo o/. - Mask levanta a mão.

- E comigo também o/

- Hum... se o Shurinho vai eu também vou *-* - Afrodite estava muito animado aquele dia.

- Olha lá, Dite, o Saga tentando fugir de você. - Shura apontando para o horizonte, enquanto o peixinho começa correr na direção apontada com uma rosa na boca.

- Bicha tarada... - Todos

- Devo resumir: Kamus e Shaka nem vão se pronunciar u.u

- Non Vejo sentido em ir nessas festinhas de vocês, mon cher... um livro muito é mais interessante.

- Geleira ambulante

- Mas Milo, você tem certeza que vai estar bem pra festinha da deusa as 8 da manhã?

- Lógico! Sou Milo, o grande escorpião \o\

- A tá... sei. Só non quero ter que carregá-lo de novo escadaria a cima

- Não se preocupe comigo, Kamye amigão *-*

- É Kamus, seu bicho peçonhento!

Então, com alguns cavaleiros já mais animadinhos por conta da balada que vão a noite, eles terminam seus treinos e decidem fazer qualquer outra coisa mais relachante, ou simplesmente dormir pra depois curtir a noite. Já era sete da noite quando o dono da casa de escorpião decide se arrumar. Milo ficava simplesmente deslumbrante, atraindo muitos olhares nas festas. Era cobiçado pela sua beleza e pelo entusiasmo. Estava lindo para sair, usando uma blusa social preta, um pouco transparente. Deixava alguns botões abertos, mostrando seu peitoral bem definido, e com as mangas dobradas em 3/4. A calça que usava era uma Jeans Azul, rasgada nos joelhos, um pouco colada ao corpo e usava também um gostoso perfume amadeirado, o deixando mais sensual.

Estavam todos reunidos em frente da casa de Áries, com seus cosmos baixos para a deusa não desconfiar da fuga. Estavam todos esperando Afrodite, que disse para Shura que estava arrumando o cabelo.

- Se a bruxaori nos encontrar por causa daquela bicha, eu o mato!

- Você fala isso mas não vive sem o Dite, "masquinha" xDDD - Milo não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetar seu companheiro sempre que podia.

- Cala boca, escorpião, que você que não vive sem o Kamus u.ú

- Aquela geleira ambulante me abandonou, não gosta de vir nas festas comigo... Porque ser que meu amigão não gosta? i_i

- Depois dessa nem precisa de resposta. ¬¬

Afrodite chegava em poucos instantes, deslumbrante como sempre estava. Logo os cavaleiros partiram pra farra sagrada de todo sabádo, enquanto Kamus e Shaka ficavam lendo alguns livros que tinham na biblioteca de Aquário.

- No dia Seguinte. -

Milo estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, sabendo que a luz que entrava pela janela aberta iria incomodá-lo. Tateou onde estava deitado, sabendo agora que estava numa cama. Perguntava-se mentalmente se estava na casa de escorpião, e como tinha chegado lá , já que a ultima coisa que se lembra era de estar dançando no meio de muitas pessoas e ver, de relance, o Saga pegar uma garota qualquer perto de onde estava.

- Que dor de cabeça -.- Se o Kamus me ver assim ele me mata!

Criou um pouco de coragem e abriu os olhos, realmente constatanto que estava na casa de escorpião, mais precisamente no seu quarto. Ao lado de sua cama tinha uma bacia com algo muito nojento, então se arrastou, praticamente, para o banheiro, decidindo tomar um banho gelado. Estava esquecendo de alguma coisa importante, senhor Milo...

Após um bom banho, foi até a cozinha, porque, pelo que seu estomago, e aquela bacia diziam, ele colocou até o café da manhã de ontem pra fora. Não sabia o que fazer pra comer e quando, olhando em volta da cozinha, viu seu relógio de parede, quase teve um treco.

- Zeus! Já São duas horas da Tarde? Meu Zeus... hoje tinha aquela festinha da Chataori! o_O Fudeu...

Finalmente Milo se lembrou de algo muito importante. Come ou a bolar várias desculpas, torcendo para que seus amigos não contem o porque de não ter comparecido naquela maldita festinha. Já estava pensando no que a deusa iria falar. Porém não conseguia pensar de estomago vazio.

- Agora estou imaginando aquele churrasquinho que eu perdi i_i Seria a única coisa boa naquele lugar.

Milo falava consigo mesmo. Olhando para a geladeira, encontrou algumas linguicinhas e uns pedaços bons de carne, já imaginando preparar um churrasquinho pra si mesmo. Foi até o fogão e constatou que seu gás havia acabado.

- E agora, como eu faço meu churrasquinho? i_i Se eu tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse...

Uma lâmpada surgiu na mente de Milo, e ele teve uma ideia de como fazer seu churrasquinho...

- Não muito longe dali. -

- Escorpião irresponsável! Sabia que não iria naquela festinha da Deusa Atena...

- Calma, Kamus, não fica estressado com o Milo, todos sabemos que ele um irresponsável, mas ele já vai sofrer demais com o que a Saori planeja pra ele xD - Shura se divertia demais com o que iria acontecer ao escorpião, já que todos que sairam a noite estavam lá , mesmo com sono, com excessão de Milo claro.

Shura e Kamus desciam as escadas até a casa de escorpião, logo parando em frente a esta mesma casa ao sentir o cheiro forte de comida vindo de lá.

- Acho que Milo acordou com fome xDDD

Kamus nem respondeu o Espanhol, já indo para dentro da casa de seu amigo, tentando controlar a vontade de matar o mesmo. Entrou diretamente na cozinha da casa de escorpião sem se anunciar e viu uma cena um tanto hilária.

Milo estava com um ferro, virado pra cima, preso nas grelhas do fogão. O ferro estava ligado, e por mais incrivel que pareça estava com um monte de linguicinhas sendo fritas no ferro. Shura entrou logo atrás de Kamus, e não acreditou na criatividade do escorpiano.

- Isso... Perder o churrasco de domingo jamais! Faz no Ferrolho mesmo! xDDDD - o Espanhol gargalhava com aquela gambiarra de Milo.

O escorpiano estava de costas para os cavaleiros, mas reconheceu a voz de Shura, n o reparando que Kamus também estava lá. - Fica quieto seu espanhol de Mierda! A única solução que encontrei foi usar o ferro do Kamus, já que estou sem gás!

- Meu ferro? - a Voz do francês saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal. Milo se virou devagarzinho, morrendo de medo do que iria acontecer a seguir...

- Kamus, amigão...! Não sabia... que estava aqui... - Milo sorria sem graça, pensando em como sobreviveria agora.

Nesse tempo os outros cavaleiros de ouro desciam do templo de Atena. Afrodite acompanhava os mesmos porque odiava ter que parar primeiro, pois nunca sabia das fofocas. Todos sentiram o cheirinho que vinha da casa de escorpião, sabendo o que acontecera com Milo, então decidiram passar por lá. Ao chegar na casa de Milo, foi capaz de se ouvir as gargalhadas de Shura então todos seguiram pra cozinha.

- O que que tá pegando aqui? u.u

-Ai...Mask, cara... você não vai acreditar no que o Milo fez... Estava... fazendo Churrasco... no ferro do Kamus! - Shura mal conseguia falar de tanto rir. Então todos perceberam as linguicinhas sendo fritas com bastante olho em cima de um ferro. Todos começaram a rir daquilo, com excessão clara de Kamus, que ainda estava sem palavras.

- Que Gambiarra Bizonha, Milo! Essa foi a melhor que eu já vi! XDDD

- Calado, Mask, porque todo mundo sabe que tem uma garrafa de cerveja segurando a cadeira que fica na frente do seu pc! - Milo estava vermelho de vergonha com aquilo.

Kamus, sem falar nada, apenas pegou o ferro, tirando-o com tudo do lugar e come ou a tacar as linguicinhas em Milo. Aquilo estava muito quente, o que fazia Milo correr e Kamus ir atrás, ainda jogando as linguicinhas nele, e todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro irem atrás, pra ver o francês acabar com o escorpiano.

- Pára, Kamus! Isso tá quente demais! Machuca, porra! - Milo corria desesperado, passando agora pela casa de Libra. -

- Ninguém mandou você estragar meu ferro!

Milo decidiu agora parar de correr e falar com Kamus para o mesmo entender que ele estava com fome, mas ao se virar, não teve tempo de desviar do ferro cheiro de óleo ainda, chamuscando sua franja e queimando a testa. - Kamus seu maldito!

- Isso por ter usado meu ferro dessa forma e por me fazer passar vergonha, carregando você, bêbado, até sua casa hoje!

- i_i maldoso...

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro acompanhavam tudo rindo da confusão que Milo aprontava. Máscara da Morte estava deitado no chão, rolando de tanto rir.

- Adoro ver esse casalzinho brigar XDDD

- Que casalzinho? ò.ó - Kamus vira em dire o dos outros, já na posição da Execução Aurora.

- Ninguém, ninguém o_o

- Espero que não precisamos tanto de gás pra fazer comida no futuro!. - Milo se levanta, com a testa queimada indignado por apenas ter tentado fazer algo pra comer.

De repente uma escuridão envolveu os cavaleiros de ouro, fazendo-os sumir de onde estavam.

- Cronos de novo? Veio chato... - Até Milo já sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas para onde estavam indo era um mistério ainda.

* * *

Prooooonto XDDDD Esse foi o comecinho do grande problema.

Pra quem entendeu, nossos cavaleirinhos estão indo sim para o futuro xD Por isso teremos que ter cavaleiros/amazonas novas.

Nyah, como eu acho aquelas máscaras de amazonas ridiculas, as meninas de ouro nãoo vão usar u.u

Bom, agora vamos ao que interresa: A ficha!

* * *

Nome: (Um nome que combine com a nacionalidade. Nada de Maria que nasceu na China, pelo amor de Zeus)

Nacionalidade:

Idade: (Entre 17 e 25 anos)

Personalidade: (Gosto de detalhes aqui ^^)

Aparência: (Detalhes também são importantes u.u)

História: (não é obrigatório, mas ter uma história vai me fazer dar um pouco mais de atenção ao seu personagem)

Signo: (vai ser amazona ou cavaleiro de que? *-*)

Par: (mais de uma op o por favor)

Relação com o Par: (nada de mar de rosas e blá , blá , blá )

O que ele acha de você :

O que você acha dele:

Pode ter cenas mais quentes com seu personagem?

* * *

Fichinha pra vocês \o\

Lembrando que são os cavaleiros de ouro, nada de bronze ou sei lá , não quero complicar mais a história.

Podem enviar suas fichas com calma, vou ler com carinho todas elas ^^

Cavaleiros livres:

Mu

Aldebaran

Saga

Mask

Aiolia

Shaka

Dohko

Milo

Aioros (sim ele está ai! xD)

Shura

O Kamus da Minha personagem e o Dite vai ser bicha. Adoro ele assim u.u xDDD

Lembrando também que essa fic foi inspirada na fic** Temporits Actis da Krika Haruno** (eu adoro a essa fic dela, e recomendo pra quem tiver curiosidade. Muuuuito boa *-*)

Vamos lá povo, reviews e fichinhas XD Postar fic no próprio aniversário é lesgal xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Nyaaaaah!  
Cheguei com fic, povos meu u.u xDD

Bom, eu queria primeiro agradecer a tooooodos que enviaram fichas  
Eu li, reli, li de novo... e li mais uma vez...xD

Vocês me deram um pouco de trabalho, as fichas estavam excelentes, adorei muuuito.  
Devo dizer que foi difícil escolher, tiveram fichas que me agradaram demais mesmo, iram ficar muuuito boas na fic *-*

Bom, indo ao que interessa, depois vou fazer outros comentários, pra quem foi escolhido: Meus parabéns e muito obrigada mesmo  
E quem não foi, não se preocupe, essa não é nem a primeira e nem a minha ultima fic nonsense. Adoro escrever elas =3

Monise de Áries, par: Aiolos

Aglaê de Touro, par: Mu

Angelina de Cancêr, par: Saga

Maeve de Leão, par: Dohko

Iris de Virgem, par: Kamus (minha personagem u.u xD)

Sunny de Libra, par: Shaka

Carlo de Escorpião, par: Afrodite (a ficha que eu mais amei u.u)

Hayate de Sagitário, par: Aiolia

Aiko de Capricórnio, par: Death Mask

Akane de Aquário, par: Milo

Evangeline de Peixes, par: Shura

Esclarecimento por não ter a amazona/cavaleiro de gêmeos, só ao longo da fic xD

Bora ao importante! Cap 2 \o\

* * *

Cap. 2.

- Não... mamma! Está escuro Mamma, escuuuuuuro i_i

- Mammaaaaa ;.;

- Está escuroooooooo

- Chega de yaoismo, Máscara ¬¬

- Hein? - Acordando. - Tá me tirando? Sou muito macho ò.ó

- Está escuro Mamma, escurinhoooo. - Milo Rebolava, fazendo voz fina e imitando o que Mask falava. - Grande cavaleiro de Cancêr, o que sua mamma diria se soubesse que você é... AIII! Tira o dedo da minha testa que isso queima!

Todos riam da pequena confusão que Máscara da Morte e Milo faziam.

Tudo tinha ficado escuro, assim de repente e do nada tudo fica claro de novo, como se só tivesse acontecido o apagão 2009. u.u

Ninguém tinha entendido nada, só os berros de MDM, pela sua mamma italiana.

-Estranho, será que Cronos falhou? Eu tinha certeza que era ele...- Não era só Shaka que tinha essa certeza, já havia acontecido isso uma vez antes, e eles voltaram dois séculos atrás, quando Dohko pegava todas.

- É... o véio tá ficando...véio. Espero que ele tenha falhado, não quero ver aquele idiota do Manigold com aquelas paredes brancas na casa de Cancêr*

- Ainda acho que devemos ficar alertas... Isso não foi a toa, com certeza. - Kamus era o mais rácional de todos, realmente havia acontecido algo, e era bom ficar alerta.

- Certo, Kamus tem razão, tem alguma coisa diferente por aqui. Acho melhor cada um ir pra sua casa, já que estamos no meio do caminho, e esperar algum comunicado de Atena.

- Vamos lá, Gente, Shaka e Kamus estão certos. Vamos pelo caminho segreto até nossas casas. - Aiolos incentivava seus companheiros

- Espero que mate Atena... pelo menos não vou receber castigo por não ir no churras ¬¬ - Milo Resmumgava baixinho, quando sentiu novamente o ferro acertar suas costas, queimando um pouco. - Aiii ò.Ó

- Mais atenção Milo ¬¬

- E que mate o Kamus também ¬¬ - Milo resmumgava de novo, dessa vez pela nova queimadura.

- Eu também escutei... Maeve-chan...

- Bom, vou correndo pra minha casinha. Se aquela Robô me encontrar aqui, depois dessa energia que sentimos, estou lascada.

- Sempre se metendo em confusão, Maeve. Deveria ser mais correta.

- Fica quieta, Santinha.

- Hunf, depois não sou eu que recebo castigos da Deusa u.ú

- Não sou eu que vou correndo chorar nos braços da Akane-san também u.u Deixa eu ir lá antes que eu me ferre. Depois conversamos, Iris u.u

- Hunf u.u - Esperando Maeve sair. - Só não vou até a Kane-chan porque não posso sair agora i_i

- Aiiiiin, ainda estou com essa ressaca maldita... -.- que dor de cabeça e fome. - Milo se largava no sofá da casa de escorpião, esgotado. - Nossa, ainda estou com o ferro do Kamus xDDD, mas nem quero mais fazer algo pra comer, me desanimei, acho que vou puxar um ronco aqui mesmo no meu sofazin de couro alemão... Couro Alemão? - Milo se levanta rapidamente de onde estava, observando a mobilia. - Mas o Meu sofá tá todo surrado e não é couro!

Milo olha em sua volta, reparando na decoração da oitava casa.

Um Grito pode ser ouvido à Kilometros de distancia...

- Esse grito foi do Milo, eu tenho certeza!

Dohko estava parado em frente a sua casa. Parou assim que ouviu o grito de escorpião ecoar pelas paredes frias da casa de Libra. Não seria possivel que um inimigo estivesse na casa de escorpião, não havia se manifestado nenhum cósmo hótil nas primeiras casas, muito menos na casa de Libra...

- Auto lá, Você pode ter passado das casas adiante, mas não irá passar de mim!

Nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz antes. E como assim tinha alguém na sétima casa? Olhou a sua frente e viu Uma garota baixinha, com o cabelo amarrado em dois coques, e trajada a armadura de Libra...

Shaka andava atento, com os olhos fechados ainda, pronto para lutar assim que sentir o cosmo do inimigo. Sentiu um cosmo poderoso vindo da sua própria casa, e avançou cautelosamente. Era um cosmo acolhedor, mas o Virginiano não percebia isso, só consiguia pensar que, talvez, a distração dele e dos outros cavaleiros possibilitou o inimigo passar por 6 casas zodiacais com mais facilidade.

Estranhou o que viu a seguir. Uma menina estava de olhos fechados, sentada no chão da casa de virgem, na mesma posição de Lótus que ele ultilizava. Estava até com os olhos fechados, meditando. Era uma bela menina, com cabelos róseos grandes. Não sabia o que fazer, pois ela estava usando a armadura de Virgem, aquilo era simplesmente surreal. Não se moveu do lugar, mas percebeu a garota sair da posição de Lótus sem abrir os olhos. A mesma se aproximou do virginiano e abriu os olhos, grandes e azuis, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Shaka.

- Meeeestre ç_ç Eu juro que não fiz nada de errado! Eu nem sai com as outras amazonas e fiquei com a Kane-chan ç_Ç

- Calma, garota, calma! Eu não sou seu mestre!

- Mestre Shaka, realmente aqueles cremes rejuvenecedores estão funcionando... mas parece que você tem quase a minha idade agora. Não é legal ficar novo igual ao mestre Shion. Todos sabem que ele tinha 3 séculos nas costas u.u

- Como você sabe sobre o Shion?

- Estranho, o cosmo é igualzinho ao do meu mestre... mas o senhor é muito novo... - A garota falava enquanto andava em volta do Loiro.

Shaka teve uma vaga ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. Da mesma forma que estava Asmita da ultima vez, estava essa garota. Ela havia dito que ele era seu mestre, então era possivel...

- Me diga, garota... em que ano estamos?

- Ano? 2109 é claro!... Mestre? o_O Desmaiou...

- Quem é você para gritar na minha casa? E como chegou aqui?

- O que você fez com a minha casa?

- Sua casa? Minha casa! Quem você é pra falar assim?

- Eu sou Milo! Milo de Escorpião, guardião da casa de Escorpião, Dãh!

- Eu quem sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião! Scorpion, Scorpion no Carlo, a lá James Bond! u.u

- Metido ¬¬ Eu é quem sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião

- Não é não!

- Sou sim ò.ó! E vou chamar o Kamye pra provar u.u

- Não é não u.u

- Sou sim

- É sim u.u

- Não sou não ò.ó

- Viu? Não é! 8D

- o_o ...Dorgas ¬¬

- Quer dizer então que o senhor é o cavaleiro de Virgem de um século atrás? o_o

- Sim, Cronos mandou eu e os outros cavaleiros de ouro pra cá...

- Então, melhor que comuniquemos aos cavaleiros para que não haja desavensas u.u

- Boa ideia... u.u A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

- Eu sou Iris, amazona de Virgem ^^ como nem todos os cavaleiros estão em suas casas, vou chamá-los para o salão de Atena

- Quando fomos ao passado, desconfiaram muito de nós. Porque você não desconfia, pequena?

- Porque seu cosmo continua igualzinho, e eu não cometo erros u.u

A rosada e Shaka se concentraram a falar telepáticamente com seus companheiros. Em alguns minutos todos os cavaleiros

de ouro antigos estavam no salão, acompanhados por Iris e por Carlo. Logo estavam todos os nossos queridos cavaleiros de ouro, na sala da Deusa Atena, uma cortina enorme dividia a sala, e se via claramente um vulto do outro lado.

Iris e Carlo se ajoelharam em frente a à pessoa que estava do outro lado.

- Deusa Atena, esses que estão aqui dizem ser cavaleiros de ouro. - Carlo se pronunciava antes, com a cabeça baixa. - Mas não é possivel que eles sejam...

- Eles são do passado, Carlo-san... - Iris enterrompeu o tal discurso do escorpiano, olhando para tras e vendo o quão confusos estavam os cavaleiros.

- Eu não acredito. Eles aproveiraram que aquelas quengas sairam e aproveitaram para invadir o santuba u.u - A voz vinha de alguém que tinha acabado de entrar, a amazona que Dohko viu em sua casa, a de Libra.

- Não, Sunny-chan... eu tenho certeza!

- Se a Iris diz que tem certeza não tem porque desconfiar-mos.

Na porta estava parada uma ruiva, com seus cabelos esvoaçando junto com a capa da armadura. Ela entrava lentamente pelo salão, andando calmamente. Sua expressão era

fria e parecia mais...

- Zeus! É o Kamus de calcinha! - Milo gritou se assustando com a garota que tinha acabado de entrar. Correu e se escondeu atrás de Kamus

- Volto a repetir: se a Iris tem certeza, não temos porque desconfiar...

- Ela me ignorou ¬¬ igualzinha ao Kamus...

- Kane-chan, Obrigada ^^ - a Rosada fazia um rostinho angelical após a chegada da ruiva, abraçando a mesma. - Pelo menos alguém é sensato o sulficiente para entender...

- Ora sua ruiva de...

- Chega, Sunny.

Uma voz diferente ecoou pelas paredes do salão, era uma voz irritante e aguda, e vinha claramente do vulto que se encontrava atras da cortina branca. - Já estou ciente

dos acontecimentos. Iris está certa, eles são os antigos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas afinal, eu cansei de ficar quieto e ouvir esse lero todo ai! Onde estamos afinal de contas?

- Máscara da Morte, estamos no ano de 2109... - Saori saia de tras da cotina, juntamente com um robô usando o mesmo vestido.

- Droga... e eu pensei que estava livre dessa vaca roxa ¬¬ - Milo cochichava baixinho, ainda atrás de Kamus.

- O que realmente aconteceu, é que viemos parar no futuro, um século a frente. Cronos nos trouxe pra cá.

- Então é realmente verdade... e quem é essa roxa metida ai?

- É a deusa Atena do nosso tempo, um saco ¬¬

- Percebe-se...

Agora a robô, que usava o mesmo vestido que Saori estava de frente para os cavaleiros. - Eu sou a Deusa Atena desse tempo e esses são alguns de nossos cavaleiros. Como

estamos em tempos de paz os outros estão treinando, mas logo estaram aqui. - A voz era robotizada, horrivel, mas ainda assim era aguda e insuportavel como a de Saori.

- Que estranho, sua deusa é um robô o_o - Milo saia de trás do aquariano e olhava a "deusa" desse tempo. - Nossa, o gosto horrível para moda continua, mesmo tendo se passado um século ¬¬

- Reclama não, pelo menos sua deusa não tem um GPS embutido ¬¬ - Sunny estava vizivelmente irritada e Iris sorria sinicamente para a libriana. - Odeio essa pirralha metida.

- Porque odeia ela? - Dohko perguntava, conversando com a chinesa. Era amazona de Libra, então era normal pra ele tentar

puxar assunto com a mesma.

- É uma pirralha metida a sabe tudo, só porque tem a iluminação de sei-lá-o-que...

- Caracteristico do Signo mesmo. Deveria respeitar um pouco ela... não sebe o que os Virginianos tem feito nas guerras contra Hades. Se não fosse por eles...

- Enfim, apresenten-se, meninas... - a Deusa ordenava.

- Eu sou Iris, amazona de Virgem. - Rosada se apresentou

- Eu sou Akane de Aquário. - Kamus olhou bem tanto para a rosada quanto para a ruiva. Não podia negar que Akane parecesse muito consigo mesmo, a parsonalidade era a mesma, e ficou um pouco aliviado pela armadura de aquário apertencer a alguém sensato. Olhou novamente para a rosada que a abraçava, com um rostinho inocente mas que era sábia e tinha a personalidade muito parecida com o virginiano loiro ao seu lado, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

- Hum, bonita que nem o Kamus... - Milo fazia essa observação, cochichando baixinho ainda.

- Sai de perto de mim, seu Yaoi ¬¬

- Não fala assim de mim, Kamye... i_i

- Sunny de Libra u.u - a Morena respondeu, ficando ao lado de Carlo agora.

- Carlo, cavaleiro de Escorpião. - o cavaleiro era moreno, com o cabelo curto e um pouco arrepiado e logo mostrou um sorriso amigável aos outros cavaleiros.

- Onde está Maeve? Ela deveria estar aqui junto de vocês. Eu não dei autorização a ela pra sair

- Maeve-chan deve estar vindo com os outros, Atena-sama. - Iris apressou-se a dar uma desculpa, não sabia aonde a companheira estava, e se estava ou não fora do Santuário não era problema seu, porém quando aquela robô fora de moda ficava irritada, sobrava pra todos.

- Obrigada, Iris-san, eu estava buscando os outros sim - Uma ruiva, com cabelos mais longos que o de Akane entra, animada pelo salão. Ela usava a armadura de ouro de Leão e era acompanhada por outras pessoas. - Temos visita? xD

- Meus guerreiros, esses sãos os cavaleiros de ouro do passado, Carlo e as outras já se apresentaram, façam também.

- Quem essa robô vaca pensa que é? ¬¬ - a ruva cochichava para as outras amazonas que acenavam afirmadamente de volta. - Sou Maeve... de Leão

-Monise de Áries, prazer cambada o/

Uma garota morena, com um logo cabelo, bem preto e liso começa a apertar a mão de cada um dos cavaleiros gentilmente. - Eu sou a amazona de Touro, Aglaê, prazer a todos ^^

- Finalmente alguém gentil nisso aqui u.u

- ¬¬ - Amazonas com vontade de torturar o escorpião

- -.- - Akane indiferente

- Sou Angelina de Cancêr ¬¬ - Ainda com vontade de matar o Milo

- Espera ai, mas aqui só tem amazona! Tirando esses dois - Mask apontava para Escorpião e Capricórnio. - Como assim? Na nossa época não tem nenhuma amazona nas casas zodiacais, tirando o Shaka é claro...

- Eu sou mulher e meu nome é Aiko, seu demente - a Capricórniana se manifestava.

- ¬¬ - Shaka

- u.u - Mask

- u.u

- ¬¬'

- u.ú

- ¬¬''

- ù.ú

- ò.ó que foi?

- Tira os 5 sentidos! Os cinco! xD - Maeve gritava

- o_o - Máscara agonizando no chão

- Boa o/ - Sunny que falava agora. Tinha gostado daquele loiro. Se irritava facilmente, iria se divertir muuuito com ele...

- Bom, como não temos como fazer nada, e teremos que esperar Cronos se manifestar pra tentar voltar ao nosso tempo, e MDM está fora de combate...

- Shaka Wins! o/\o - Milo levantava a mão do loiro

- Aeaeaeaeaeaeaeae \o\ - Todos

- Aham...- Saori tentava chamar atenção. - Então cada um desce pras suas respectivas casas e fiquem por lá, descanssem

- E quem é a fofa que cuida da casa de Peixes? - Afrodite gritava, olhando a sua volta. Foi quando viu uma garotinha muito parecida com Iris, a virginiana. Também era baixinha e tinha cabelos róseos, com a tonalidade um pouco mais forte. A garota parecia ser bem mais timida que a amazona de Virgem, e logo Dite reparou que ela estava usando a armadura de Peixes. - Ain que garotinha mais fofa *-* qual é o seu nome?

- E-evangeline...

- Eva-chan, vamos, me mostre como você deixou minha casinha, hohoho *-*

- ...- Eva apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, logo andando na frente do pisciano, pensava consigo mesma, não prestando muita atenção a sua volta.

E assim foi o começo de muuuitos problemas!

* * *

E aqui termino o segundo capitulo povos! o/

Peço desculpas a quem não apareceu, ou se apareceu pouco. Vou melhorar no próximo capitulo, já que não estaram tooooodos juntos

Mas Pelo menos, quem tem ficha já sabe, e já pode rir um pouquinho xD

Eu estava empolgada pra escrever esse comecinho, e como a Jake Baa-chan sabe, tenho que digitar rápido pra não perder a ideia xD  
mas os próximos capitulos não demoram, pode ter certeza o/

Nyah, Pure-Petit Cat, eu acertei sua ficha xD Foi um pouquinho trabalhoso mas acertei a Sunny ^^

Próximos cap em breves u.u eu Ando muito desocupada na loja da minha mãe ultimamente, então fico digitando, mas as vezes a imaginação falha e a fadinha da criatividade some x_x

Espero que tenham gostado o/

PS: não reparem nos erros gramaticais. Eu juro que reli a fic, mas estou de mal com o Word u.u

Reviwes, Please? =3  
Beijos e até mais!

**~Iris Prisma**


	3. Chapter 3

\o\o\o\

Chegamos ao terceiro capitulo, minha povos o/

Quero agradecer a todos que enviaram seus reviews pra euzinha *-*

Fico alegre com o povo gostando da fic . Hoje eu vou tentar destacar mais alguns personagens das fichas criativas que vocês me mandaram. Como eu não sou um gênio nessas coisas, peço que, se tiver alguma ideia com seu personagem, algo que ele gostaria que ele fizesse ou algum aburdo que você, meu jovem gazebo, quisesse que aparecesse na fic, mande um review com essa ideia. xDDD

Jake baa-chan já enviou algumas ideias muito boas que vão aparecer em alguns capitulos.

Agora eu vou parar de falar e escrevinhar mais

Bora ao Terceiro capitulo \o\ E olha que caprichei no capitulo xDDD

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Todos os cavaleirinhos e amazoninhas desciam pelo caminho das doze casas tranquilamente. Alguns conversavam, outros ficavam quietos. Lógico que as amazonas ainda estavam muito desconfiadas com os cavaleiros de ouro do passado, mas se Atena dizia, então ela que se virasse pra resolver os problemas que eles poderiam causar. Pelo menos era assim que Akane pensava enquanto carregava Iris nas costas.

Evangeline vinha atrás de todos, timida sem converar com ninguém além de Afrodite. Ou melhor, de trocar apenas duas palavras com o pisciano. Via como Dite era enturmado, rindo alto enquanto conversava com um dos cavaleiros antigos cavaleiros que tinha os cabelos arrepiados.

- Ain ain, minha santa deusinha, quero ver logo como a Evinha deixou miinha casinha *-*

- Para de diminutivos, Dite, ninguém merece isso, Ombre ¬¬ e quem é "Evinha" afinal?

- É a ruivinha bonitinha e pequenininha ali atrás u.u É a amazona de peixes então deve ser luxuooooosa como euzinha aqui. - Dite se virou, junto com Shura e apontou a garotinha ruiva que vinha atrás de todos. Shura, como um bom espanhol, galante, sorriu para Eva e acenou para a mesma.

-... - Evangeline nada falou, apenas saiu correndo, escada a baixo, tropeçando nos ultimos degraus e rolando até sua casa.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada o_o eu só acenei pra ela, sou inocente!

- Shurinha matou a Eva-chan, minha companheirinha de casa. i_i

- Calma, pessoal, a Evangeline está bem, não é uma amazona de ouro a toa. - Akane tentava por em ordem algo que poderia se tornar uma discução, apenas ela e Iris sabiam que a pequena tinha um medo absurdo de homens, mas não iriam espalhar isso, então era melhor abafar a situação.

- Akane serve pra alguma coisa além de cuidar dessa pirralha manhosa u.u Vamos deixar a fedelha em paz. Tô cheia de fomes u.u

- Sunny é a educação em pessoa ¬¬ - Monise reprovava o jeito da amiga falar das outras 3 companheiras.

- Vamos parar com a discução, minha gente, não estamos aqui para brigar e sim para conviver bem... pelo menos por enquanto... - Aldebaran, como sempre, estava acostumado a separar as brigas, via que tinha que se preparar pra separar um monte delas.

- Na verdade vocês que são um bando de gays u.u - Carlo acabou falando alto demais. Como estava vindo atrás do povo, viu que todos os cavaleiros haviam parado de andar, com olhares mortais.

- Gay? Quem você tá chamando de Gay aqui? ò.ó - Milo era o primeiro a gritar

- Tá me achando com cara de gay? Por acaso tenho cara de Gay pra você? - Máscara e Shura lançavam seus olhares mais ameadores, já cerrando os punhos.

- Algum problema com gay? ¬¬

- Nada Dite, mas isso aqui é coisa de homem. u.u

- Eu sou homem u.u

- Em termos sim, Dite

- Me diga se você tem algum problema com gay, masquinha? ò.ó - Agora quem estava ameaçando era o peixinho que já segurava uma de suas rosas brancas numa das mãos.

- Lá vai começar o caso yaoi xDD - Shura fala, agora se aproximando para ver que fim Afrodite daria ao Cancêr. Afrodite apenas fechou a cara, e entrou na casa de Peixes, começando a procurar Eva.

Ao ouvir a palavra "Yaoi" o nariz de Akane começa a sangrar, a mesma passa uma das mãos pelo mesmo, limpando o sangue discretamente. - Yaoi é? Até que não deve ser tão ruim esses caras ficarem por aqui... já que tem yaoi... - Pensava consigo mesma, sentindo Iris fazer transinhas em seus cabelos ruivos.

- Como se o Carlinho pudesse chamar eles de gays ¬¬

- Maeve! É melhor ficar quieta x_x

- Me deixa em paz, Aiko, sua maria macho u.u Foi até confundida com um garoto ¬¬

- Eu não gosto mesmo de ser fresca como você, prefiro ser confundida com um garoto do que...

- Dá pra vocês duas calarem a boca? A capricórnio até que fica bonitinha com esse cabelo curto u.u. - Mask disse isso sinceramente, sem se preocupar o que isso parecesse para os outros.

.

Aiko não percebeu, mas suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas, talvez pela falta de costume de receber elogios. Para sua felicidade ninguém parecia ter notado também, quando viram Afrodite ficar na casa de Peixes.

.

- Iris, vou ficar com o cavaleiro de aquário aqui pra mostrar a casa, tudo bem?

- Ok, Kane-chan, vou fazer brigadeiro pra você e pro cavaleiro de aquário ^^

Akane passou a mão na cabeça de Iris, sorrindo em aprovação e logo entrando na casa de aquário com Kamus a seguindo.

- Hum... então você é o cavaleiro de aquário... Logo senti seu cosmo gelado.

- Parece que você não mudou muito a casa de aquário... parece tudo normal, além dos móveis.

-Eu gostei do estilo clássico que você manteve em sua casa... er...

- Kamus... meu nome é Kamus.

- Ok, Kamus, como eu não mudei quase nada, você sabe onde é o quarto de hospedes... se quiser, a biblioteca de Aquário também está aberta pra você. Mais tarde desceremos pra casa de virgem, Iris está preparando doces pra nós... Os brigadeiros dela são perfeitos *-*

- Ótima ideia. - Kamus se dirigiu para a biblioteca da casa de aquário. Não queria dizer, mas estava curioso para saber como Akane havia deixado sua casa.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-Então quer dizer que estamos no futuro... mas não entendo porque só tem mulher nesse santuário ¬¬ - Máscara ainda estava incomformado com aquilo, tirando Carlo não tinha mais nenhum homem ali.

- Sabe como é... a uns 80 anos atrás, predominou uma moda entre os adolescentes: o Colorismo... foi uma febre terrível sabe - Aglaê fazia um drama e a voz chorosa, todos os cavaleiros olhavam pra ela prestando atenção em suas palavras. - Esse colorismo parecia uma doença: Bandas coloridas e sem graça, era um virus devastador que arruinou muitos dos jovens...

- O que aconteceu com a pirralhada? o_o - A história era espantosa... Shura queria ouví-la antes de chegar até a casa de carpicórnio.

- Eles se transformáram em "emoloridos!" - O céu fica escuro de repente e raios e trovões apareceram.

- Emoloridos? o_o - Os doirados do passado estavam imprecionados.

- Sim... emoloridos... - Aglaê faz a imagem de um colorido aparecer tipo um holograma em uma foto de tamanho real de um adolescente. - Esse é um emolorido...

- Que combinção horrível de roupa x_x - Os olhos de Shura ardiam um pouco

- Calça Laranja com Camiseta azul piscína? Quem foi o idiota que inventou uma calça laranja? xD - Milo achava horrível aquilo

- Quer dizer que essa palhaçada não é da época de vocês? - Carlo se irritava ao ver aquele estilo ridículo de roupa.

- Lógico que não! Na nossa época calça boa era ou azul ou preta! Nada dessas patifarias ai u.u - Realmente estou concordando com o Milo nisso ai... calça boa é calça jeans azul ou preta.

- Somos antes dessa porcaria toda ai ¬¬

- Então, esses coloridos lançaram uma nova modinha, além dessas roupitchas ai... o bisexualismo u.u - Aglaê continuava com seu discurso dramático.

- crééééédo o_O

- Ou seja, não eram só as roupas coloridas, aliás, as calças e camisetas eram de todas as cores berrantes possiveis u.u Por isso os garotos desistiram de lutar sabe... e por isso estamos aqui u.u.

- Bem que me diziam que o futuro iria ser uma merda ¬¬

- Não era você que queria saber como era o futuro depois de fritar as linguicinhas no ferrolho do Kamus? xDDD - Shura nunca mais esqueceria aquela cena cômica, e queria aproveitar pra zuar com o escorpiano mais uma vez já que a casa de capricórnio estava tão próxima.

-Aquilo foi passado, Literalmente u.u

-Bom, meus hermanos, vou descançar um pouco agora... até mais tarde. - Aiko segue Shura, entrando na casa de capricórnio, sem se despedir das outras.

- Aioria, meu irmão, está tão quieto...

- É que... - Todos paravam pra prestar atenção no que o leonino diria, já que Aioria estava realmente muito calado, e normalmente ele falava e zuava muito também. - Quando o Kamus começou a jogar aquelas linguiças no Milo... eu acabei comendo uma... e estou com uma dor de estomago...

- Será que o Kamus usa aqueles produtos pra deixar as roupas mácias enquanto passa o ferro? XDDD - Máscara ria, lembrando-se da confusão que Milo armara...

- Aiolia, obrigado por salvar meu estomago *-* Ainda bem que não comi aquilo xDDD

- Agradeça ao Kamus, Milo xDDD Pela sua testa queimada!- Aiolia se recupera um pouco, dando um tapa na testa do escorpiano que o xinga de todos os palavrões conhecidos na face da Terra, mas que estão impróprios para essa fic u.u

- Do que eles estão falando, Mestre Shaka? - Iris não era a única a querer saber, as outras amazonas automaticamente viram o rosto para o virginiano.

- É que o Milo usou o ferro de passar roupa do Kamus pra fazer um churrasco... u.u

Todas as amazonas pararam de andar automáticamente. De repente Carlo, Sunny, Maeve e Hayate começaram a gargalhar alto demais, como se aquilo fosse a melhor piada do mundo. Iris ria baixinho junto com Aglaê.

- Que foi, do que estão rindo? ò.ó

- Um ferro de passar roupa? Aquele negócio da pré-história? xDDD

- É da nossa época ¬¬

- Bom, eu acho hilário ele tentar fazer churrasco com um ferro de passar, isso sim xD - Monise ria da situação enquanto Milo ficava vermelho de vergonha.

- Eu tava com fome, tá legal? E estava sem gás! ò.ó

- Gás? Pra que gás?

- Na nossa época, nós usavamos gás para preparar comida... - Aiolia respondia, logo se enturmando na conversa, sentindo seu estomago melhorar um pouco.

- Hum... entendi... aqui é praticamente tudo a base de eletricidade. O homem achou uma forma de poupar essas coisas. - Maeve andava a frente, com os braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo.

- Bom, eu estou indo pra Sagitário. Bem que poderiamos dar uma festa pros cavaleiros aqui o/ - Todos aparecentemente aprovaram a ideia de Hayate.

- Boa, Sagitário! Esse lugar está parado demais, e não podemos sair mesmo ¬¬ - Sunny realmente gostou da ideia, estava animada para comemorar um zuar um pouco.

- Oba, adooooro festas! Pode contar com meu bom gosto é claro u.u

- E com sua grande humildade, não é Carlo ¬¬

- Calada, Monise! ò.ó

- Tá, só temos que convencer a deusa bionica lá e escolher o tema.

- Que tal festa a fantasia, Maeve-chan *-* - Os olhinhos de Iris brilhavam de empolgação.

- Gostei da ideia da rosadinha! Quero estar luxuoso nessa festa!

- Tudo bem, vai ser festa a fantasia então! Carlo, você irá convencer a vaca robô. Iris, avise a Akane quando ela for almoçar na sua casa e avise os outros também. - Hayate realmente tinha um pequeno instinto de liderança, deve ser de signo, pensava Aiolia, comparando-a com seu irmão.

- Hai, pode deixar comigo Haya-chan ^^

- Party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party *-*

- ¬¬''

-Party, party... AII! ò.ó Parem de tocarem minha testa!

- Só assim pra você calar a boca ¬¬ - Máscara ameaçava tocar a testa de Milo novamente.

- Não vai mais tocar na minha testa! - Milo coloca sua própria mão em sua testa, se machucando de novo. - AIII! x_x

- Tem certeza que ele é o cavaleiro de escorpião? ¬¬ É burro demais! Meu antepassado não pode ser burro assim ¬¬

- Bom gente, vou ficar por aqui, até mais tarde o/ - Aioros ficava junto com co Hayate na casa 9º casa.

- Até o/

- Ai, mal espero poder chegar na minha casa e me atirar na minha cama. Estou cansado -.-

- Carlo aproveitou a noite ontem, hein! ;D

- u\\\u

.

.

De repente, a mente de Milo começou a funcionar, coisa rara, diria eu, mas começou a funcionar. Milo, pásmem, estava pensando! Eu sei que pode ser um milagre, mas ele realmente estava pensando. Se ele e carlo eram cavaleiros de escorpião, lógico, iriam ficar na mesma casa e seu quarto provavelmente havia sido modificado pelo outro escorpiano. Como Milo ainda estava com uma baita dor de cabeça e como Carlo parecia ser muito fresco, logo sua cama seria bem aconchegante e... Milo não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo em direção a casa de escorpião.

.

- Onde ele pensa que está indo? o_O - Carlo ainda não tinha entendido o porque Milo corria.

- Se Kamus estivesse aqui, ele logo responderia, mas te garanto que coisa boa não é. - Shaka suspeitava levemente do que poderia ser, mas lógico que não iria parar Milo, estavam todos cansados por terem acordado tão cedo em um domingo, principalmente Milo, que deveria estar com de ressaca ainda. Pensou vagamente se Iris manteve o quarto de hóspides da sexta casa, pois queria muito uma cama confortável.

- Shaka tem razão, Milo está aprontando alguma xDDD - Aiolia também teve a mesma leve suspeita do virginiano.

- Esses virginianos sempre tem razão... ¬¬ - Sunny não se conformava com isso.

- Eu também não entendo isso, pra mim, isso é só uma cópia tamanho familia da Barbie que... - Máscara da Morte vai ao chão, agonizando pela segunda vez hoje.

- u.ú Fala agora quem é a Barbie!

- . - Sons estranhos que Mask conseguia fazer, babando, pois Shaka deixou o sentido da audição apenas.

- Adoro quando ele tira os sentidos desse ai! xDDD - Maeve se divertia demais com a situação e com a briga daqueles dois. Sunny apenas olhava o virginiano, prestando bastante atenção em tudo que o irritava, já adorava fazer Iris chorar as vezes, então irritar mais um virginiano seria muuuito divertido.

- Acho melhor você correr atrás do Milo, Carlo xDDD

Aiolia ria demais com o que Milo estaria aprontando e Carlo não pensou duas vezes, correndo pela sua casa enquanto os outros passavam por ela.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

O escorpiano do futuro correu até seu quarto, percebendo que a porta estava trancada. Logo sentiu o cosmo de Milo vindo dali, tranquilo... como se estivesse dormindo.

- Saia já do meu quarto, seu maldito! Não toque nos meus lençois francesa! ò.ó

Mas Milo já estava nos braços de Hipnos... dormindo feito uma pedra...

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- Eu queria muito saber o que aconteceu xD - Aiolia e Maeve riam demais, imaginando a cena.

- Eu queria muito era saber o que aconteceu conosco... já que estamos em 2109... - Deba falava isso, com uma mão no queixo, pensando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Bom, acho que isso não seria autorizado a dizer. - Iris começava a falar com o Taurino.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com a Iris. Isso estragaria o futuro de vocês. - Sunny ficou ao lado da baixinha rosada.

Todos os dourados que estavam lá olharam com uma cara de interrogação para as duas, com excessão de Saga e Shaka. - Imagina se eu contar o que aconteceria pra você. E se você não gostar e tomar outro rumo? Isso poderia afetar o futuro de várias formas ruins ou não.

Deba apenas sorri, entendendo o que Iris queria dizer com isso, e colocou sua grande mão na cabeça da rosada, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos um pouco enquanto a mesma dava um sorriso gostoso.

- Eu ia dizer isso u.u - Maeve sentiu um leve ciúmes com aquilo, gostava de ser o centro das atenções as vezes.

- Ainnn tadinha da Maeve-chan, a Iris-chan roubou o momento de glória dela! xDDD - Aglaê abraçava a leonina, passando uma das mãos em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os completamente, enquanto todos sorriam com a cena.

- Aposto que meu futuro será glorioso, por isso essas pirralhas não querem me contar u.u

- Como se alguém fosse sequer se lembrar do que você fez para o futuro, Máscara ¬¬

- Vai, me digam, o que eu fiz que contriubuiu para vocês?

- Olha, eu não sei mesmo, mas qual é seu nome? Você deve ter feito algo sim. - Aglaê queria ser gentil, talvez, se lembrasse de alguma coisa, lhe falaria, mas nada comprometedor.

- Máscara da Morte u.u Máscara da Morte de Cancêr, o grande! - Pose de fodão.

- Que espécie de nome é esse? xDDD - Maeve estava impressionada com o nome daquele cavaleiro, e ria demais daquilo. - Jura que sua mãe estava bem quando lhe deu esse nome?

- Podem falar o que quiser, sou Máscara da Morte e meu nome é segredo de estado u.u

- Com um nome desse difícilmente seria esquecido. - Sunny gargalhava. - Não, não me lembro nada que você tenha feito...

- Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, Mask, Iris está certa. Bom vou ficar aqui em Libra com a Sunny, até mais tarde.

- Falou chefia o/

- Gente, perceberam que Saga e o Mu não falaram nada até agora? o_o

- É que a autora é uma pessoa muito sem criatividade u.u - Mask é acertado por um raio vindo do céu repentinamente.

- o_O. - Todos

- Eu estou aqui pensando...

- Pensando...? Pensando em quê, Saga?

- Pare de me interromper! Se só tem amazona por aqui, deve ter várias gatas *¬* Aliás, nenhuma das amazonas de ouro são feias. Vou pegar geral! 8DDD

- Iris, não ouça essas coisas! Não vão fazer bem a uma criança como você. - Shaka tampando os ouvidos da virginiana.

- Hum... tudo bem, mestre 8D - Não ouvindo mais nada.

- Depravado ¬¬ - Angelina finalmente falava alguma coisa. Era um pouco fria e distante, por isso pouco se envolvia nas conversas, mas o cavaleiro de gêmeos a impressionou mesmo, parecia tão sério.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, Iris.

- Tenho que fazer os brigadeiros X3 - Iris corria na frente de todos, até a cozinha da casa de Virgem, enquanto Shaka se preparava para meditar um pouco.

.

.

- Porque a baixinha cor-de-rosa chama o Shaka de mestre?

- Porque... não sei xD - Maeve era uma das únicas que sabiam a resposta, mas como Iris havia dito, isso poderia estragar o futuro de alguma forma.

- Deve ser porque ele era o antigo cavaleiro de Virgem, uma forma de respeito talvez. - Aglaê, diferente de Maeve não sabia.

- Estranho isso ¬¬

- Tão estranho quanto seu nome xDDD

- Odeio leoninos ¬¬

- ¬¬ '. - Maeve e Aiolia.

- Bom, eu ouvi vocês falarem um monte, mas cadê a amazona de gêmeos? u¬u - Pensando besteiras.

-Não temos amazona de gêmeos... bem, a ultima sofreu um pequeno problema com... dúpla personaligade e morreu. - Aglaê respondia calmamente.

- o_O. - Saga engoliu em seco, mas quase que automáticamente se lembrou. - Quer dizer que vou ficar com a casa de gêmeos só pra mim!

-Sim, lógico u_ú - Angelina .

- Uhul \o\

- Bom, eu e Maeve ficamos aqui em leão. Qualquer coisa sobre a festa avisem.

.

.

- Por falar nisso, temos que falar com a bruxaori pra ver se ela autoriza essa budega de festa ¬¬

- Calma, MDM, eu tenho um plano.

- Seus planos são tensos, Saga, tensoooos...

- Como assim, tensos? - Como Angelina quase não conversava com ninguém, Monise decidiu dar atenção aos cavaleiros restantes junto com Aglaê.

- Melhor não saber, Monise, melhor assim... ^^'' - Deba falava sem graça

- Por mais que não tenham me perguntado do meu plano, eu irei falar u.u. Mu irá convencer a deusinha de Merda, junto com o Carlo, falando que é tipo uma confraternização.

- Boa, Saga! \o\

- Mas tem certeza que eu consigo? o_O

- Vai falar com ela, fofinho. - Aglaê apertando as buchechas de Mu que ficou totalmente corado com aquilo. - Acho que você consegue convence-la sim.

- Vai com ele, Aglaê. Certinha do jeito que é, aquelas roxudas com certeza vão concordar XDD - Monise comentava.

- Deixa comigo \o\

Angelina começa a andar mais rápido, com a casa de Cancêr já tão próxima. Entrou na mesma, sendo seguida por Mask.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Eu não acredito... minha... minha casinha ç_ç - Death Mask chorando após ver as paredes da casa de Cancêr.

- Ahhh, então você era o dono daquela carniça! ò.ó Deu o maior trabalho limpar e redecorar isso! - Angelina estrangulava Mask, que chorava ao ver o interior da sua casa. As cabeças das pessoas mortas pelo cavaleiro de cancêr não estavam mais lá, e as paredes estavam pintadas de rosa clarinho.

- Não eram carniças! Eram como trofeis pra mim! i_i - Arranca os cabelos e derrete.

- Idiota ¬¬ - Angelina jogando os restos de Mask em algum canto da casa. - Não confio nesses idiotas.

- Eu sabia que ela iria fazer isso xDDD - Monise não aguentava de tanto rir.

- Deu uma dó do Máscara agora xDDD. - Todos os outros riam. Saga começou a andar na frente e logo todos estavam em suas casas, pra descançar daquela pequena confusão.

E pra se prepararem pra uma ainda maior!

* * *

Fim do terceiro Capitulo!  
Ufa... esse me deu uma pequena crise de criatividade. Teve um determinado momento da fic que eu não sabia o que escrever.

Tenso trabalhar com vários personagens ^^''

Gente, agora um desafio pro próximo cap o/  
quero que me digam, na review bonitinha que sei que vão me mandar, uma fantasia pro seu personagem usar, e uma que você gostaria que seu par usasse ^^

Será usado para o cap 5, e infelizmente, quem não mandar a review não vai poder participar =/  
Maaaaas, eu sei que vocês vão Mandar 8D~

**Rodrigo DeMolay- **Realmente o Carlo é um dos personagens preferidos da fic, ele me surpreendeu bastante, e vai surpreender os outros também xD

**Jake Baa-chan- **Eu sei que amou o cap (H) Siiim, digamos que a Iris é a mascotinha da Akane =3 heoheoehoeheo

É, realmente estou com uma onda de inspiração, fazia tempo que isso não acontecia xD Espero que essa dure bastante tempo XDDD

**Pure-Petit Cat- **Eu havia gostado bastante da Sunny, e consegui encaixar ela na fic, sem precisar mudar nada xD Lógico que o Milo vai brigar com o Carlo, e espero que goste de todas as brigas com eles.

Sim, a fic tem pitadinhas de yaoi, adoro isso xDDD  
Não se preocupe, a Sunny vai aprontar demais. Tenho dó do Shaka xD

**Mahorin- **Nada de vingancinha, filha ¬¬ e quero Porings u.u xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeea

4º cap chegando rapidinho para meu povos xD

Quero, primeiramente, agradecer a todos que enviaram suas reviews *-*

Eu fico rindo um monte delas, e devo confessar que algumas reviews me deram óóótimas ideias loucas para nossos douradinhos. Bom, mais abaixo, nos comentários finais, eu vou colocar a lista de como ficaram as fantasias do povão, então se você, por ventura, não mandou sua sujestão de fantasia, envie nessa próxima review, porque a festa vai ser pro próximo capitulo. Quem não mandar a sujestão de fantasía vai ficar fora do próximo cap, estou avisando u.u

Chega de enrrolação que hoje tem que acontecer muuuita coisa pra festênha bombar no próximo cap xD

.

Bora á fic \o\

.

.

* * *

.

.

cap. 4.

.

- Então Atena, todos estão de acordo sobre a festinha que planejamos...

- Dúvido ¬¬

Mu, Aglaê aaaaaand Carlo estavam falando com as deusas sobre os planos de festejar, o que estava bem difícil, porque se Saori já era mimada, a robô chegava a ser pior.

- Pense bem, Atena-sama, ainda estamos com vários problemas de desconfianças e tudo mais, os cavaleiros dessa época ainda não confiam em nós, então temos que mudar isso.

-Verdade, eu não confio no roxinho aí. - Aglaê mentindo descaradamente pois achava Mu uma gracinha incapaz de fazer maldades.

- Eu quero matar aquele mardito escorpião! Mas não o mato se tiver a festa u.u

- E como vocês planejam fazer essa festinha? Não iremos bancar nada u.u

- Eu irei cuidar de tudo, com meu luxo e bom gosto u.u.

- E humildade, Yeah u.u - Aglaê as vezes não concordava com essa metidez.

- Tudo bem, mas essas festas são problema de vocês, se ficarem com mais problemas, é tudo culpa de vocês. - Saori tomava a frente da conversa. - "Isso é uma boa ideia, posso ir fazer compras enquanto eles tentam ser felizes" - Mestre Kamus e mestre Shaka provavelmente não irão concordar. Falem pra eles, então que isso é uma ordem, e que se não comparecerem, o castigo maldito os aguarda! ò.ó

- O castigo maldito? i_i - Mu tinha medo... muuuuito medo.

- Castigo maldito? O que faz ele ser tão maldito? - Carlo estava curioso sobre o que acontecia.

- Eu não sei... o último que foi pra esse castigo nunca mais voltou i_i

- o_O medos...

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

.

- Evinha, amorzinhoooo, onde você está? - Afrodite procurava, desesperado, pela sua amiguinha de armadura. Já tinha procurado em vários cantos da casa, procurando até dentro das panelas, imaginando se Eva caberia ali por conta de seu tamanho u.u - Hum... Essa casa precisa de mais cor, se bem que tenho que admitir, a pequena cuida muito bem do meu jardinzinho *-*

Dite procurou em todos os lugares, ou melhor, em quase todos, já que se lembrou de seu antigo quarto, que agora provavelmente pertencia à pisciana. Foi até o quarto e não demorou a perceber onde Eva estava, pois a cama, que ficava no centro do quarto estava tremendo.

- AHÁ! Achei a Evinha! =3 - Dite olhou em baixo da cama, logo vendo Evangeline ali, com os olhinhos lagrimejantes, provavelmente por ter chorado.

Evangeline saiu debaixo da cama, mostrando um galo enorme em dua testa, provavelmente por conta do tombo que levou.

- Minha deuzinha! Tadinha da Eva-chan, esse galo deve estar doendo. Mas porque você correu daquele jeito? O Shurinha não iria te fazer mal nenhum. Ele diz que tem aquela Excalibur, espada sagrada que corta tudo mas que na verdade não corta nem bolo de festa u.u (Verdade! O Shaka defendeu a Excalibur com o braço!).

- Dói... - Eva colocava os dedos no galo em sua testa, sentindo-o doer um pouco, e quase não prestava atenção no que Dite falava sem parar.

- Ain, pequena, vou ter que te levar até o Kamye. Pelo menos ele pode colocar um gelinho ai e aliviar um pouco sua dorzinha. Pelo menos você também fala um pouco com os outros, se bem que o Kamye não fala quase nada, diferente de euzinha xD - Eva fez uma carinha de assustada quando Dite mencionou outro homem, e lóóógico que o peixinho, nada bobo percebeu que ela tinha ficado um pouco assustada. - Tem medo de homens? Evinha é Yuri? o_O

- ...Yuri? - Nunca tinha ouvido aquela palavra. - Não... eu não sou isso ai não... eu só. - Ficando super vermelha.

O suéco percebeu que não era exatamente medo, era vergonha, ou algum trauma com homens mesmo e decidiu, por si só, que iria fazer Evangeline perder esse medinho. - Vamos Evinha, o Kamye não vai fazer nada de mal, te garanto u.u

E os dois sairam de peixes, rumando para a casinha de aquário.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Vamos descer até a casa de Virgem agora. - Akane aparecia na porta da biblioteca de Aquário, chamando o cavaleiro ali presente que estava muito interessado em um livro. - O almoço já deve estar pronto.

Kamus apenas fecha o livro, colocando na mesinha ao lado da poltrona, com intensão de voltar à sua leitura quando voltasse alí. Foram acrescentados diversos livros naquela biblioteca, fazendo Kamus ficar satisfeito por Akane continuar a cuidar daquele lugar em que ele passava horas.

Os ruivos (sim, o Kamye é ruivo que nem no mangá, tenho tara por ele ruivin *¬*) desciam ambos calados, agora até a 6º casa zodiácal.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Ahhhhhhhh, que sono boooom! - Milo se espreguiçava na cama, totalmente satisfeito com aquelas horas de sono bom. A cama de Carlo era bem confortável, e Milo acordou revigorado. Olhou em volta do quarto, decidindo se levantava ou se ficava por ali mesmo e esperaria o sono voltar.

Decidiu se levantar e andar por ali naquele santuário do futuro, ou simplesmente mexer nas coisas de Carlo xD Saiu do quarto, vendo o outro escorpiano dormir no sofá de couro que Milo havia visto antes, mas outra coisa havia chamado sua atenção: barulho de passos. Foi olhar, escondido, quem era e viu Kamus e Akane, descendo em direção a casa de Libra. A curiosidade foi maior e decidiu seguí-los.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Ué, pensei que o Kamye estaria enfornado naquela biblioteca! Onde aquele cubinho de gelo se meteu? u.u - Dite reclamava, encontrando a casa de aquário vazia.

- Em vez de... falar com o cavaleiro de Aquário... podemos falar com a Akane-chan... ela deve estar na casa de Virgem a essa hora...

- Ótimo vamos lá, quero ver a Barbie também u.u

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- Minha casinha, mamma... rosa... rosa... casinha linda não pode... rosa não... i_i

- u.u - Angelina.

- O suco tá no chão, mamma... tá no chão da casinha rosa... rosa não, mamma, rosa não ç_ç

- Zeus ¬¬

- Zeus! - Máscara da Morte se levanta com tudo, correndo em direção a uma das paredes cor-de-rosa e batendo a cara com tudo. - Rosa... não... - Desmaia.

- Acho que foi errado o cavaleiro de Virgem tirar os sentidos dele... afetou a pouca inteligencia que ele devia ter... ¬¬ - Angelina volta a assistir TV, sem se preocupar com Cancêr.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

.

.

- Kane-chan *-* - Iris pulava em cima da ruiva assim que a mesma entrou na casa de Virgem. A ruiva segurou Iris, não deixando-a cair. - Que bom que veio *-* Fiz um almoço especial, já que temos visitas e sei que o Mestre Shaka não come carne e não sei o que o cavaleio de aquário gosta...

Iris olhou bem para Kamus, apesar de estar de olhos fechados como Shaka. Perguntou-se, mentalmente, se Kamus seria gentil como Akane era com ela, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo para descobrir isso.

- Vamos comer logo então, Iris-chan, estou com uma fome... - Mentira, Akane comeria pouco, estava mais interessada nos brigadeiros, que eram a sobremesa de hoje.

-Vamos lá, Kamus. Finalmente alguém pensou em mim! Não comi nada naquele churrasco maldito, já que só tinha carne ¬¬ - Shaka tinha ficado indignado com aquilo, só carne, mas de acordo com Deba um churrasco era assim mesmo, mas bem que poderiam ter pensado nele.

- "Kamus... é o nome dele." - Iris pensou, sentindo seu rosto corar levemente.

Chegaram na cozinha e viram a fartura que tinha em cima da mesa, bem arrumada, com quatro lugares. Realmente a rosada tentaria agradar a todos com aquele banquete. - Espero que gostem, tem um pouco de tudo. ^^

Kamus reparou que havia sim carne ali, mas não muita coisa, e logo viu a rosada servir-se da carne, juntamente com Akane. Achou aqulo curioso e decidiu perguntar.

- Você não é indiana como o Shaka, Iris?

- Non... sou francesa... assim como a Kane-chan ^\\\^ - Iris corou um pouco e não conseguiu desfarçar, gaguejando um um pouco pelo cavaleiro de Aquário falar seu nome.

- Que interessante, o signo de virgem ser representado por uma pequena francesa. - Sua fala saiu carregada com seu sotaque francês.

- o\\\\\o

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- O que tem pra comer, Maeve-san?

- Olha, sinceramente não deve ter nada... -.- Sai com a Sunny ontem porque estava com preguiça de fazer comida. ^^'

- Então vou preparar algo para comermos, desde que a Lithos me deixou tive que me virar mesmo -.- *

- Aeaeaeaea, talvez não seja tão ruim um homem em casa XD Aproveita e lava a Louça, Aiolia xD

- Já vi que o machismo morreu nessa era ¬¬

- Reclama não, vocês estão aqui de favor mesmo u.u Deveria agradecer pois, eu, uma leonina muito bondosa, vou arrumar o quarto de hóspides pra você. Se fosse a Sunny, ou a Angelina, eu deixaria você dormir no chão u.u

- ¬¬'' Folgada...

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Até que não foi tão difícil convencer as Atenas ^^ - Aglaê sorria, animada, queria passar na casa de todos e avisar que o Ciborg roxo tinha autorizado a festa.

- Espero que seja divertido, já que elas não estaram lá. Ultima festinha que Saori planejou deu aquele problema no ferro.

- Será que linguiça no ferro é gostoso? xD Vou pedir o ferro do cavaleiro de aquário pra tentar, já que isso não existe mais aqui xD

- Maluca ¬¬ Eu sabia que Aglaê tinha um parafuso a menos u.u

- Porque a ofença, Carlo? u.u A bicha está estressada?

- Olha o respeito! Hunf! u.u Estou irritado com aquele escorpião da pré-história e sem estilo! Ele está dormindo nos meus lenções de pura seda francesa! E agora vou ter que organizar a festa todinha u.u

- Olha pelo lado positivo, Carlo, se você organizar a festa ela vai ficar luxuoooosa, como o dono... - Aglaê tentava enrrolar o escorpiano, ou simplesmente fazer ele parar de ficar nervoso assim.

- Sim, você tem razão! Eu vou arrazar na festênhosa *-* Mas vou dormir um pouco antes -.- - Carlo sai correndo, já pensando em sua fantasia e na decoração.

- Festênhosa? xD - Aglaê e Mu riam juntos.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Sobremesa! - Akane logo falou para Iris, assim que terminou o almoço. Enrrolou um pouquinho, esperando todos terminarem de comer pra ser um pouco mais educada.

- Claro, Kane-chan ^^ - Iris levantou-se e foi até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma forma com um monte de brigadeiros já enrroladinhos, prontos para todos.

- *-* - Akane não conseguia disfarçar, era amante de doces, principalmente dos doces que Iris fazia. Colocou já um brigadeiro na boca. - Kyaaaah que perfeito! Um pedaço do céu em cada mordidinha *-*

Kamus não era tão fã de doces como sua companheira de signo, mas devia adimitir que eram realmente muito gostosos. Disfarçadamente, empurrou metade dos brigadeiros que Iris colocou para ele, na bandejinha de Akane, de modo que só a ruiva visse, para não magoar Iris que parecia ter feito os brigadeiros com o maior carinho. Os olhinhos de Akane brilhavam ao ver mais doces pra si.

- Iris, sua comida é realmente muuuito gostosa... er... será que poderia fazer batata frita pra mim amanhã? u\\u - Shaka adorava batatas fritas e estava com vontade de comer após ver Akane comendo algo com tanta vontade.*

- E pudim! Faz pudim amanhã, Iris-chan *-*

- Ótimo, amanhã teremos batata frita e de sobremesa pudim ^^

- Oba *-*

Quando Akane, muito feliz foi pegar mais um de seus brigadeiros ficou desolada ao ver que sua bandeja tinha sumido.

- Realmente esses brigadeiros estão divinos! Porque não me chamaram pra almoçar aqui também, eu estava cheio de fomes! Kamye, amigão, não é justo só você e o Shaka comerem! - Milo desfilava pela cozinha da casa de Virgem com a bandejinha de brigadeiros da Akane em uma de suas mãos, comendo um atrás do outro.

- Devolva meus brigadeiros. - Akane entava se controlar, se mantendo o mais fria possível.

- Acho que não. São todos meus agora.- Milo colocava três de uma só vez na boca, pegando os brigadeiros de Kamus também, pois sabia que o amigo não os comeria.

- Maldito! ò.ó

Milo jogou pra cima um dos brigadeiros, fazendo-o cair dentro de sua boca. E quando foi mordê-lo com os dentes de trás...

- AAAAAAIIII! Meu dente! - Tirou o brigadeiro da boca, vendo seu dente molar vir junto, grudado no brigadeiro que estava congelado.

- Bem feito! Isso é por ter pegado meus brigadeiros!

Iris ria bastante sa situação. Sabia muito bem que Akane matava por seus doces e achou super engraçado o que ela havia feito. Kamus parecia bem satisfeito com a situação, achando que, se fosse amante de doces como Akane, faria a mesma coisa.

- Heoheoheoehoehoeho Perdeu o dente, otário! xDDD - Sunny se materializou do nada ao lado de Milo. Sua barriga doia de tanto que ria. Nunca havia imaginado que Akane faria aquilo.

- Meu dentinhooooOOoOo! Sua ruim! Agora não vai comer brigadeiro nenhum!. - Milo saiu correndo com a bandeja de brigadeiros e Akane foi atrás dele querendo congelâ-lo.

- Essa eu não perco por nada! xDDD - Sunny foi correndo atrás dos outros só pra ver a confusão.

.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

.

.

- Então, falaremos com a Akane pra colocar um gelinho na sua testa, Evinha. Você, luxuozinha como eu não pode ficar com esse galo ai na testa...

- Uéééé, não é a Akane e o antigo cavaleiro de Escorpião? - Eva aponta para a escadaria que ligava Virgem à Libra e vê Milo correndo com uma bandeja e Akane, com uma cara assassina atrás.

- Salvem suas vidas! Aquariana assassina! - Milo gritava enquanto corria, passando por Evangeline e Afrodite.

- Pó de Diamante! - Akane ataca Milo, que desvia por um pouquinho e o ataque de Akane acerta o cabelo da Dite e da Eva.

- Meu cabelooooooo x_x - Dite desmaia.

- Gelooo \^^/ - Aparentemente Eva estava feliz, queria gelo na sua testa por conta do galo e agora tinha.

- Volta aqui, escorpião maldito!

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- Eu acho melhor ir atrás de Milo e Akane... é bem capaz que ele morra congelado e Atena não irá gostar nada disso. - Kamus sai rapidamente da casa de Virgem, seguindo a trilha de gelo que Akane deixava com seus golpes.

10 minutos depois...

- Acho melhor eu ir também, mestre Shaka. Vou falar pra Kane-chan que farei brigadeiros só pra ela _ - Iris também sai correndo atrás dos outros.

.

o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Congela ele, congela, congela \o\ - Sunny saia gritando atrás de Akane e Milo.

- Pó de Diamante!

- Socorro, Kamyeeee!

- Congeeeeela! xDDD

- Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Hayate aparece, com Aiolos, curiosa por conta daquela gritaria toda.

- Aiolos, amigão!

- Pensei que seu "amigão" fosse o Kamus ¬¬

- Me salva, me salva! Essa louca quer me matar.

- Louca nada, seu escorpião de rabo pequeno e torto! Devolva meus doces! - Maniaca.

- Tô fora, Milo. Aposto que você aprontou ¬¬

- ME SALVA! - Milo volta a correr em direção a capricórnio.

- Go Akane \o\. - Hayate incentiva Akane, jogando um energético pra mesma que na verdade acaba batendo na cabeça de Sunny, que desmaia. - Ops o_o

- x_x - Sunny

- Er... vamos deixar ela ai... e ir jogar mais daquele playstation 9...

-Vamos ^^'

- \o\

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Então reconstruiram a estátua de Atena entregando a Excalibur aqui na casa de capricórnio? *-*

- Sim, e ficou ainda mais bonita que a última. - Aiko mostrava, com todo seu orgulho capricorniano.

- Eu cheguei a querer lutar fora da casa de capricórnio pra não acabar com essa estátua e nem adiantou de nada ¬¬

- Que pena u.u

- Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Milo entrando correndo na casa 10º casa.

- O que foi, Ombre? o_O

- Ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar!

- Calma! ò.ó - Balançando o escorpião, oê (8) (Silvio Santos Fail u.u Eu sei).

- Pó de Diamante!

- Viu, ela vai me matar! i_i - Milo volta a correr em direção de Aquário e Akane vai atrás, com sangue nos zóio u.u

- o_o a Akane congelou a estátua de Capricórnio i_i

- Pense pelo lado bom, Ombre... digo, Aiko... a estátua não vai se quebrar tão cedo ¬¬

- Só não te fatio com a Excalibur pra evitar a fadiga ¬¬

- ^^''

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

.

.

- Agora você morre, Milo! Ò.ó

- Santa mãezinha de Zeus i_i

Milo corria em circulos pela casa e Akane corria atrás do mesmo, congelando pequenas partes da sala principal da casa de Aquário. Querendo evitar algum desastre, Kamus logo aparece na 11º casa.

- Parem já com isso! Milo, chega de gracinha e devolve os doces da Akane se não eu vou ajudar ela a te congelar! ò.ó

- Mas Kamye... esses brigadeiros são tão gostosos i_i

- E são meus! ò.ó - Correndo em circulos trás de Milo.

- -.- - Kamus decide ir atrás dos dois, para evitar a perda de um cavaleiro, mas acaba escorregando no chão congelado, ficando deitado no chão de barriga pra baixo. - Zeus, não falta mais nada acontecer...

- Kane-chan! - Iris entra rapidamente na casa de Aquário, e viu Kamus deitado no chão, mas como Akane e Kamus eram praticamente iguais de costas, principalmente porque o longo cabelo ruivo cobria tudo, a pequena se jogou em cima do aquário abraçando-o por trás. - Não mata o Milo-san não, Kane-chan, eu prometo fazer mais brigadeiros.

Iris se esfregava em Kamus, que estava sem reação, sentindo o corpo da rosadinha tão próximo ao seu e sentindo também os seios dela em suas costas, que não eram nada pequenos. Kamus estava com o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Er... Iris-chan... eu estou aqui... -.-' - Akane com uma gota imeeensa na testa.

- Kamye tá coradinho, Kamye tá coradinho (8) xDDD - Milo percebia o rosto totalmente vermelho de Kamus e começava a zuar com ele, esquecendo do perigo mortal que sua vida corria.

- O_O D-desculpa, Kamus-san. - Iris se levanta rapidamente, envergonhada demais. - Não foi minha intensão...

- Tudo bem, Iris-chan, sei que não foi intencional.

- Então eu vou pra minha casa... e... depois falo com você, Kane-chan i\\\\i - Iris sai correndo para que os três não notem seu rostinho ficando corado.

- Bom, eu vou pro quarto de hóspides, até mais tarde. - Kamus sai da vista dos dois indo para o interior da casa de aquário.

- Agora que está tudo bem, eu... - Milo é congelado em uma pose engraçada.

- Bhuahahahah, os brigadeiros são meus! - Akane pegando a bandeja e comendo um brigadeiro. - Vê se aproveita esse momento e esfria sua cabeça, escorpião! 8DDD

- x_x

Akane vai andando, em direção ao seu quarto, e vê um pouco da porta do quarto de Kamua aberta. Acaba por espiar pela porta, querendo ver se Kamus estava deitado, pois iria oferecer um brigadeiro para ele. Ela simplesmente vê o aquariano com o olhar meio perdido e com o nariz sangrando, e falando baixinho.

- Os... os... dela... não são nada pequenos...

- Hum... já sei... huhuhuhuhuhu. - Akane sai sorrateiramente dali, sem que Kamus perceba e, com uma cara maligna, começa a planejar algo.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

- Que dia entediante aqui, Deba -.- Nada de interessante aconteceu. - Monise se abanava com um leque improvisado.

- Realmente -.-

- Vou preparar minha fantasia que eu ganho mais... xD

- Que vontade de beber uma cerva -.-

- Vem que lá na geladeira de casa tem \o\

- Cerveja? Geladinha? *-* - Saga e Deba falavam juntos

- Lógico! Bora! - E os três foram...

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Angelina dormia tranquilamente no sofá de sua casa, após se cansar de assistir TV.

- Ela até parece fofa assim u.u Mas agora é hora da vingança! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA\o/

E várias latas de tinta preta são vistas no cantinho da casa de Cancêr. Como chegaram ali ainda era um mistério, mas não é nada difícil pensar no que irá acontecer...

... ou não.

.

.

* * *

Aeee, Cheguei ao fim de mais um cap xDDD

Gente esqueci de dizer, quando aparecer - (*) siginifica que é referência a duas fics que eu gosto muito:

**Temporits Arctis**, Da Krika Haruno

ou **Jogo de Perguntas**, Da minha filha Mahorin

Não é plágio, mas isso aparece nas fics delas, é apenas uma referência, quem tiver curiosidade, acompanhe-as, garanto que não irão se arrepender ^^ Nesse caso tem um (*) durante uma fala do Shaka falando que ele ama batatas fritas. Isso pertence as fics da** Belier e da Pipe**, na verdade eu não sei qual das duas criou essa pérola adorável, mas eu vejo nas fics delas, então estão aí os créditos ^^

.

.

Bom, agora a listinha das fantasias \o\ Estão em ordem de signo e não de par, não se assustem xD

**Mu e Monise:** Monise vai de princesinha sexye xD E o Musinho vai pagar mico vestido de carneirinho xDDD

**Aldebaran e Aglaê**: A Aglaê vai se vestir de coelhinha da playboy, amei a ideia, e preciso de ideias pro Deba, please! xDDD

**Saga:** Saga vai de mágico, fazer truques pra pegar geral u.u xDDD

**Mask e Angelina**: Lina vai de mafiosa, adoreeeei!

**Aiolia e Maeve:** Aiolia vai fazer parzinho com o Milo e vai de pirata também. Maeve irá se fantasiar de vampira, realmente ficará bom.

**Shaka e Iris:** Shaka vai de anjinho ( a cara dele) vou usar a sugestão da minha amiga e colocar ele de marinheiro com asas xD e a nossa querida rosada vai de neko, neko branco é claro xD

**Dohko e Sunny:** Dohko vai representar a idade dele mesmo: guerreiro Samurai \o\ e a Sunny vai de diabinha preta, tudo preto, saia preta, chifrinhos pretos, rabinho preto xDDD

**Milo e Carlo:** Milo vai de pirata, bem estilo Jack Sparrow *-*

**Aiolos e Hayate:** Aiolos vai fazer cosplay de principe xD e a Hayate vai fazer cosplay de Maid mesmo. Casal cosplay? Tive uma ideia baseada na fic da Maho xDDD

**Shura e Aiko:** O shura vai de açougueiro u.u Brinks, ele vai de cavaleiro medieval (Excalibur, dãr!)

**Kamus e Akane:** Kamus vai se vestir de Vampiro *¬* Quem sabe ele não acaba mordendo a Iris? u.u e a Akane vai de mágica! Sensacional xD

**Dite e Eva:** Gostei da Evinha de Lolita! Uma graça vai ficar.

.

Quem não mandou a sujestão de fantasia por favor envie, se não, não terei como colocar no próximo cap =/

* * *

.

.

Coments...

**Jake Baa-chan: **Calma que todo mundo vai zuar a testa do Miluxinho ainda xDD Nada de chinela i_i Please ç_ç **heoheoehoeheoheoheo** Eu juro que posto direitinho u.u

Realmente a baa me dá boas ideias só falando besteira xDDD Espero que goste desse cap, baa, a Akane apareceu bastante ^^

**Mahorin:** Realmente, agora o Mask não pode reclamar do Mani e as paredes brancas XDDD melhor branco do que rosa! Tadinho. Eu ri demais com a "epidemia das calças coloridas"! Tinha que ser minha filha, muuuito criativa que nem a mãe *-*

Como eu disse pra Baa vai todo mundo bater na testa do Milo XDDD

Sua cria, a Eva, é uma graça, tão fofa como a Iris. É o sangue da mãe mesmo u.u

heoehoeheoheoeho, já disse, nada de vingança! Estou esperando os Porings u.u xDDD

**Tati Amancio:** De boa, de boa, de boa XD Sei muito bem o que é escola x_x Tem problem's não ^^

Siiiim, Mask vai chamar muuuuito pela mãe dele 8D *maldosa*. Que bom que gostou da casa de Cancêr, pensei que não iria conseguir agradar x_x xD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Bonito, hein! Lendo fic na sala de aula u.u Tsc, tsc, perdoo porque é a minha fic, a minha fic pode 8D heoheoehoeheo Brinks xD

**Mishelly 87:** É, eu tenho o dom 8D (metidez mode on! Força total \o\) Brinks, é só uma mente perturbada mesmo e um monte de situações cotidianas chatas que te fazem pensar em algo assim xD

Na verdade o churrasco no ferro de passar eu vi num video chamado "gambiarras tunadas" no Youtube. Quando eu vi a gambiarra do ferro eu achei que era a cara do Milo, então a ideia dessa fic começou a aparecer na minha mente maluca e prejudicada. Eu estava com a ideia faz tempos, mas não sabia como começar, então vi o video e o negócio começou a andar XDDD Vou aproveitar e deixar a Monise aparecer um pouco mais na festa, já que ela não apareceu tanto nesse ultimo cap. ^^

**Hiina-chan:** De boa, o importante é comentar *-*  
Iris-chan não é brasileira mas ela não vai desistir nunca xD Ela não desistiu da Sunny ainda xD

Ela vai bagunçar, tenho planos malignus pra ela hihihihiehehehhahahaha

**Lune Kuruta:** Nyah, de boa, eu tinha visto no seu profile que talvez você demorasse com as reviews. Tem problema nenhum ^^

Faculdade? Sei como é isso. Só estou conseguindo postar a fic regularmente porque tranquei a facul pra fazer uns cursos antes -.- Mas desculpe-me a curiosidade, faz facul de que? ^^  
Devo confessar que sua review me deu 2 ideias pra fic. Uma já apareceu nesse cap, e a outra vai aparecer adiante, você vai perceber quando aparecer.

Eu tenho esses surtos criativos quando vejo as opiniões dos leitores, por isso gosto de conversar bastante com vocês pra ter esses surtos.

Cara foi você que escreveu a fic "Por que eu?" adoroooo aquela fic, e já ri montes com ela xDDD

Pode ficar despreocupada que a Aglaê vai brisar na quatzo rosa xDDD

Beijos pessoal, até mais o/

**Contrata-se membros do mal pra family macabra. Favor enviar seus curriculos na Rua do Hell, número 666 esquina com a Go to Hell. xDDDD**

_~Iris Prisma_~


	5. Chapter 5

Olá povos e povas \o\

Desculpem pela demora desse cap, ele realmente demorou beeeeeem mais do que os outros demoraram. Eu tentei escrever o cap inteiro com a festa, ams eu não conseguia pensar direito oque escrever pra festônha, tinha várias ideias, mas nenhuma delas se encaixavam, decidi postar os preparativos dessa budega pra não atrasar mais. Por favor, não culpem minha falta de criatividade como o Death Mask disse, mas eu tentei xD

Bom, gente eu venho aqui fazer um pedido também.

Eu conversei com minha baa-chan, a Jake, sobre isso: Recebimento de Reviews.  
Eu sei que não devo exigir reviews de ninguém, mas como é uma fic de fichas, eu necessito de contato com vocês. Muitas vezes peço ajuda, dicas, quero saber o que vocês gostaram o que não gostaram e tudo mais, por isso as reviews são muito bem vindas. Bom, eu venho a agradecer a Lune Kuruta, a Pure-Petit e a Jake Baa-chan que me deram ótimas dicas. E Rodrigo, adorei as dicas de falas do Carlo, e irei usá-las xD

Bom, se não puder me mandar uma review, mantenha contato comigo. É difícil trabalhar com um personagem que o dono dele não aparece, não sei se estarei agradando. Além disso, o personagem receberá pouco destaque. Oras, tenho que destacar os personagens dos leitores que estão me apoiando, e não de quem some.  
Obrigada por lerem esse apelo de uma leitora, e agradeço imensamente aos leitores que mantem contato comigo, essas conversas que me inspiram nos capitulos ^^  
Não consigo escrever essa nonsense sem vocês, Muito Obrigada ^^

Agora, sigam-me os bons \o\

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cap. 5.

.

.

Mais uma manhã gloriosa em nosso querido Santuário grego futuristico pós-apocalipse colorido. Nossos heróis queridos, ou não tão queridos, sei lá vai da opinião de cada um u.u, estavam preparando seus animos para a festa. Ahhh, Party... party. Tá, eu conto a real, na verdade ninguém estava animado, tava um tédio desgraçado. Ardido de ruim mesmo. Era meio-dia e para alguns dourados o dia passava mais lento que corrida de lesma em camêra lenta, já para outros estava passando mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz mesmo, Carlo que o diga, já que estava tomando conta dos preparativos da festa.

- Quer dizer que ontem vocês combinaram uma festa e nem me consultaram? - Kamus não tinha engolido a história da festa muito bem, assim como Akane também não.

- Há, há, Kamye! Vai ser divertido! E a minha fantasia será a melhor, lógico \o\ - Milo estava todo empolgado, como a maioria estava.

- Nem quero imaginar isso ¬¬ - O aquariano se servia de mais uma colher de arroz.

- Estou animada para essa noite, mal vejo a hora de ir vestir minha fantasia que vai ser beeeem melhor do que a desse aracnideo u.u - Maeve estava um pouco chateada por perder a perseguição que ouve no dia anterior, então queria logo que acontecesse a festa e esperava por muita consusão ali.

- Er... Afinal, Maeve... O que você faz aqui? ¬¬ - Akane perguntava.

Estavam na cozinha da casa de Virgem, todos sentados à mesa, servindo-se do almoço que Iris havia feito.

- É que o Aiolia é um péssimo cozinheiro u.u - Maeve respondia, levando mais uma garfada á boca.

- E você é uma preguiçosa ¬¬

- Tá ficando na minha humilde casinha de favor e ainda fala mal da dona u.u

- Minha casa! ò.ó Eu sou o cavaleiro de Leão!

- Os tempos mudam, querido u.u

- Literalmente xD - Milo estava adorando a pequena discução entre os leoninos.

- Porque a amazona de leão tem que ser assim? ¬¬ A Iris-chan poderia ser de leão, ai eu não precisaria lavar a louça xD

- Mas eu ainda queria entender porque tem tanta gente aqui hoje ¬¬ - Akane reclamava, gostava de tranquilidade na hora do almoço. (Mentira, ela não queria dividir a sobremesa!) xD

- Concordo com Akane, isso aqui não é o Bom Prato[1] não! Podem sair da casa de Virgem - Shaka também estava irritado, mas esse sim gostava de tranquilidade na hora do almoço, e tinha alguém que puxava seus cabelos a todo momento. (leia-se: Sunny, que queria saber como o cabelo do loirinho era mais sedoso que o seu.)

- Nyah, Mestre Shaka, não tem problema ^^ - Iris começava a distribuir o pudim, cortado em pedaços iguais para cada um dos que estavam ali.

- Eii! Porque o pedaço do Kamus é maior que o meu? E maior do que de todo mundo? - Milo reclamava, falando alto, o que faziam todos olharem para a rosada.

- Er... é... porque... er...- Iris não sabia o que dizer, seu rosto estava ficando rubro, envergonhada com a situação.

- Simplesmente porque não comi nenhum doce ontem, já que você e a Akane comeram todos os brigadeiros, então pedi um pedaço maior pra Iris, apenas isso. - Kamus mentia, sabia que Iris queria agradá-lo, só não sabia o porque. Então tinha que defendê-la. Akane percebeu o que o ruivo disse e sorriu discretamente. Sorriu mais ainda quando Iris colocou um pudim inteiro para si.

- Nossa, nem sabia que aquela perseguição de ontem foi por causa de doces. Minha cabeça ainda dói x_x - Sunny também estava lá no meio do povão dourado aproveitando os dotes culinários da virginiana.

- Ninguém mandou se meter na confusão - Maeve falando de boca cheia. - Bem feito u.u

- Eu sei que Maeve-chan adoraria ter visto a briga xDDD - Sunny provocava mesmo.

- Kamyeeee! Não sabia que gostava de doces. Que tipo de amigo você é? Nem conta as coisas pra mim, seu amigão! i_i - Milo, dramático como sempre, estava surpreso vendo Kamus comer o pudim. - Deixa um pedaço pra mim, Kamye? *-* - Milo se jogava e se esfregava no pobre aquariano que tentava afastá-lo.

- Sai de cima de mim, seu yaoi! ¬¬ - Kamus empurrava Milo com um dos pés afastando o doce do grego.

Os olhos de Akane se arregalaram com aquela cena. Com sua velocidade da luz, sacou, sabe-se lá de onde, uma camera fotografica 3D holográfica de ultima geração e tirou várias fotos daquela cena sem que ninguém percebesse e depois correu para o banheiro, pois tal cena moe fez seu nariz começar a sangrar.

- O que aconteceu com a Akane? - Sunny viu a ruiva sair correndo e achou aquilo suspeito.

- Sei lá, vai ver bebeu Coca-cola demais u.u - Maeve nem ligava, estava apreciando seu pudim.

- O pudim da Akane é meu! *-* First! - Milo gritou, já pegando a bandeja pra si.

- Er... Milo, é melhor você nem chegar perto dos doces da Akane. Ontem demoramos cinco horas pra te descongelar -.-

- Nem ligo! Agora estou esperto vom aquela mulher cavaleiro[2] u.u Obrigado pela preocupação Aiolia, mas se você não fosse tão incompetente, não demorariam tanto pra me descongelar u.u - Milo começou a comer uma generosa colherada do pudim exclusivo de Akane.

- MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ò.Ó. - Akane com aura maligna +1. *Jogando dados de RPG* Xiii, deu acerto critico[3]. Perigo Detected.

Akane mode Berserker on.

...

Tudo o que se sabe é que Milo foi arremeçado anos luz da casa de Virgem, mas aonde foi parar ainda é um mistério...

Musiquinha de abertura \o\ Imaginem aqui Kamus, Milo, Aiolia e Aiolos dançando a abertura de Lucky Star \o\

o_o'

Tá, tá, tabom! Chega de bizarrice u.u Só porque eu acharia uma gracinha o Kamus vestido de Konata u.u

.  
.

.

- Monise! Já decidiu de que vai vestida pra festa? - Aglaê aparecia toda animada na primeira casa zodiacal para conversar com a guardiã da casa. Mentira, na verdade ela estava lá apenas como desculpa para ver o carneirinho Mu.

-Ah, Aglaê o/ Sim, eu já escolhi o que usar ;D Diferente do Mu, tadinho. xD - Monise apontava para um monte de fantasias jogadas pelo chão. A Ariana estava morrendo de dó do gold do passado, nenhuma fantasia ficava boa nele.

- Não dá ç_ç Não tenho nada pra usar. E quero muito ir na festa.

- Calma Mu-chan, eu tenho a fantasia perfeita para você 8D

- Sério, Aglaê-san? ^^ - Pobre inocente.

- Sim 8D

- Hum... Essa carinha de 8D usada duas vezes em falas seguidas - Monise imitando a carinha de 8D que Aglaê fazia. - Tenho medo...

Siiiim, tenha medo. Pobre Mu... Tenha muito medo! - Autora sendo acertada por um Great Horn vindo do além.

- Psiu, autora u.u - Aglâe resmungando com o nada.

- Disse alguma coisa, Aglâe-san? o_O

- Nada Muzinho, nadinha mesmo ^^'' Vamos até a casa de Touro pra você ver a fantasia? ^^

- Claro! Vamos então.

E Mu rumou para seu destino cruel...

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

.

.

- Kane-chan já escolheu o que vai usar pra festa de hoje a noite? - Iris conversava com a ruiva enquanto mexia a massa do bolo que estava preparando. Estavam apenas as duas na cozinha da casa de virgem, aproveitando que Shaka estava meditando, ou dormindo, como queiram ou como quiserem.

- Não quero saber dessa festa, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto - Akane comia uma maça, entediada. - Eu vou ficar em casa e você também deveria ficar, aposto que a Sunny vai tentar aprontar alguma.

- Mas eu queria tanto ir numa festa a fantasia, deve ser tão divertido. mas também queria que você e o Kamus-san também fossem... - Ao falar o nome do francês Iris sentia as suas bochechas corarem um pouco, mas como estava de costas pra Akane não ligava muito para aquilo.

- Hum... - Akane sabia que Iris estava corada. - Eu vou pensar no seu caso... mas tenho uma fantasia que gostaria muito que você usasse, acho que ela foi feita pra você, rosada.

- Oba! *-* Uma fantasia pra mim. Obrigada Kane-chan.

- Então, ok. Passe na casa de aquário quando esse bolo estiver pronto, e coloque bastante recheio e morangos como eu gosto.

- Pode deixar *-* - Iris voltava a mexer a massa do bolo mais animada agora, enquano Akane se dirigia à décima primeira casa com um sorriso malicioso e um plano maligno em mente.

Eita povo dos planos malignos... o_O

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

- Ganhei, ganhei! Viu, Eva-chan? Meu solo é perfeito \o\

Alguns sujeitos douradescos estavam na casa de Sagitário aproveitando o melhor que a tecnologia poderia lhes oferecer.

- Não vale! Você joga isso a tempos e na minha época acabou de lançar o playstation 3! [4]

- Nem ligo u.u

- Realmente esse PS9 é show - Afrodite comentava enquanto olhava a capa de um jogo yaoi em 3D holografico.

- Eu não aceito perder! Quero jogar mais uma. - Aiolos estava com o orgulho ferido, pobrezinho.

- Vou deixar a Eva-chan jogar essa, ela é fraquinha e você vai conseguir ganhar dela ^^ - Hayate entrega o joystick do video-game foderoso pra peixinha, que já começava a procurar sua música favorita.

Evangeline aparentemente não tinha medo de Aiolos, porque tanto ele quanto Hayate e ela tinham uma paixão em comum: Cosplay[5].

Alguns minutos depois...

- Você disse que a Eva-chan era fraquinha, Hayate! T-T

- Menti 8D

Evangeline tinha humilhado nosso sagitário no Guitar Hero. Simplesmente ela escolheu a música overpower do Dragonforce e tirou 100% no expert. Enquanto Aiolos não passou dos 50%.

- Foi fácil u.u - Eva entregava o joystick a Hayate, sentando-se ao lado de Afrodite.

- Baixinha metida ¬¬

- Foi a Iris-chan que me ensinou a tirar 100% nessa música. - A pisciana falou, olhando a capa de outros jogos.

- Tem algum truque então? *-* - Aiolos adoraria, como qualquer pessoa com um pouco de massa cerebral, tirar 100% nessa música.

- Claro...o segredo é ser bom! xD

- Baixinha metida² ¬¬

- 8D - Eva e Hayate.

De repente, repentinamente repentino, Aiko entra pela casa de Sagitário nervosa.

- Que foi, Aiko? Tem pão velho hoje não u.u - Hayate levando sapatada na cabeça.

- Tenho mesmo que ir nessa festa? ¬¬ - ignorando a brincadeira da Sagitário.

- Tem, se não a vaca da pré-história vai aplicar o castigo maldito u.u

- Já que não tenho escolha mesmo posso pegar um cosplay pra ir nessa festa? -.-

- Pode, claro ^^ mas cuide bem dele, são especiais pra mim *-* - Hayate coloca um dos joysticks no sofá e Aiolos joga o seu para as mãos de Dite, seguindo a sagitáriana, Aiko e Eva.

Hayate abre com closet em seu quarto, revelando milhares de cosplays, muito bem feitos por sinal. Aiko entra no closet sem falar nada, olhando cosplay por cosplay. As vezes fazia alguma careta quando via um com muitos babados e coisinhas femininas. Ou quando Hayate lhe sujeria algum.

Finalmente escolheu o seu, sem que Hayate visse, e saiu sem falar nada também, ainda revoltada com a festa.

- Nyah! Escolhi minha fantasia, Haya-chan, olha!

- Esse é perfeito pra você, Eva-chan! Pode usar na festa se quiser n.n

- Escolhi o meu também, posso usar Hayate? - Ao contrario de Evangeline, Aiolos não queria mostrar o que iria usar, queria manter uma surpresa.

- Claro, claro ^^ Então, como já escolhemos o que usar, vamos aproveitar um pouco mais o PS9 já que ainda vai demorar um pouco pra festa *-* - Hayate chamou os outros dois, saindo do closet já.

- Mais Guitar Hero *-* - Eva, como foi a ultima a sair, foi fechando a porta enquanto os dois sagitárianos a esperavam no quarto ainda.

De lá ainda era possivel se ouvir o que acontecia na sala, que ficava praticamente ao lado, então dava pra ouvir alguns gritinhos animados de Afrodite.

- Ele deve estar jogando Absolute Obedience 5[6] em 3D ¬¬' - Hayate, nada boba, já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Credo! Como vocês tem um jogo desse? - Aiolos até sentiu enjoo depois dessa, perdendo a vontade de jogar.

- Esse jogo nem é meu, é da Akane u.u

- Deve ser mentira, a Akane é séria que nem o Kamus, impossivel umn jogo desses ser dela. - Aiolos foi para o fundo do quarto, não querendo ir pra sala, com medo do que poderia ver.

- Acredite se quiser u.u - Hayate realmente não gostou de ser contrariada.

- Ahhhh que delícia! - Gritinho afeminado vindo da sala feito por Afrodite.

- x_x - Aiolos desmaia após ouvir o gritinho, imaginando o porque daquele grito.

- Homens são fracos - Hayate estava inconformada.

- Não sei o que é yaoi, mas concordo u.u - Evangeline não estava entendendo absolutamente nada xD  
.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0  
.

.

Sunny estava na casa de Libra preparando seu armamento fatal de boicotes de festas.

- Vou aprontar um monte já que tem gente nova por aqui xDDD Ultima vez a Maeve ficou com medo da cyborg e a culpa ficou só pra mim, mas dessa vez ninguém irá suspeitar que seja eu \o/ dsijhdfuighfhxdgbqfhvfhdi - Risada maléfica doidona - hjdjshdsjh cof... cof.. cof - Crise de tosse no meio da risada. - dbhjhdfjsjdsh...

É queridos digiescolhidos...digo, amiguinhos amantes zodiacais, a maldade reina por aqui. Com esse povo ninguém precisa de Hades, Poseidon e outros Deuses espalhados por ai... o_O  
.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o  
.

.

- Kane-chan ^^

Iris entrava na casa de aquário animada com uma cesta grande e com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados.

- Iris... e o bolo *-* - Akane levantava da poltrona que estava, largando um de seus livros que lia. - Porque está descabelada? o_O

- Porque... eu vim... correndo - falta de ar. - Pra ninguém, pegar o... bolo x_x

- Obrigada, Iris. Coloca o bolo na cozinha por favor, enquanto eu pego a fantasia pra você usar.

- Tudo bem, Kane-chan ^^ - Iris colocou o bolo com cuidado na mesa, cuiriosa demais pra saber qual fantasia Akane havia escolhido pra ela e voltou pra sala com a cesta vazia.

- Aqui está sua fantasia, Iris.

- ^^ - Vendo a fantasia. - o\\\\o T-tem certeza... Kane-chan...?

- Claro! Passa aqui pra irmos juntas pra festa.

- Ok o\\\\o - Sai da casa de aquário, ainda abalada.  
.

.

.

Continua 8DDD (eu odiava quando aparecia isso no fim de algum episódio de anime... xDDD)

* * *

.

.

Notas da fic!

**[1]Bom Prato**: É um restaurante popular que se tem na capital de São Paulo onde se serve uma refeição completa por R$ 1, 25. As propagandas politicas dizem que é 1 real só, mas me diga onde serve por um real que eu vou lá almoçar u.u Eu não sei se algumas pessoas conhecem, mas meu namorado que mora no Rio de Janeiro não conhecia, então decidi colocar nas notas xD

**[2]Mulher cavaleiro**: Quem não se lembra dessa frase do Milo? XDD É um clássico e não poderia faltar aqui xDDD

**[3]Acerto crítico**: Quem joga D&D ou 3D&T/4D&T sabe! xDD. Esses jogos são RPGs de mesa. quando você está prestes a dar um ataque, você rola os dados pra saber a potencia, se você tirar o maior número nos dois dados você teve um acerto critico, que vai almentar a potencia de seu golpe e ainda dobrar a potencia. É foda fazer um acerto critico! XD

**[4]** Como se já não fosse complicado escrever sobre o futuro, não escreverei sobre o passado também. Não seria tão complicado, visto que eu tenho 19 anos, mas porra, se eu fosse escrever seguindo perfeitamente a cronologia, o jogo do Super Mário Word nem teria sido lançado ainda xD. Então estou escrevendo como se eles estivessem em 2007/2008, antes dessas modinhas que conhecemos u.u

**[5]** A parte do Aiolos gostar de Cosplay vem da fic da Maho, Jogo de Perguntas.

**[6]Absolute Obedience**: É um jogo yaoi lemon pro PC. Os personagens são lindos e um deles se parece com o Shaka *-*

.

.

* * *

.

.

Comentários (adoro essa parte \o/)

**Jake baa-chan: **Baa, espero que gostei de bolo de morango, me dê mais sugestões de doces pra Iris fazer pra Akane xDDD. O castigo divino é tão secreto que nem eu mesma se o que é. Mentira, sei sim. Mentira, sei non xD.

Eu juro que fiquei imaginando a Gi reclamando de vous, tenho medo da Gi xDDD  
Continue me dando ideias, baa, sua mente é maligna demais u.u xDDD

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Eu ADOREI as sugestões de falas para o Carlo. Desculpe se ele não apareceu nesse cap, mas fique tranquilo que vai ser recompensado na festa. Foi a fadinha da criatividade que me abandonou i_i mas logo ela volta xDDD

**Mahorin:** Maho abandonou os Porings ç_ç e Iris nem roubou um beijinho do Dégel i_i maldade xD. Dessa vez demorei um pouco, desculpa, non foi por maldade.  
Eu também acho que o Dite vai levar a Eva pro lado obscuro, não só ele, mas outra pessoinha também XDDD.

**Pure-Petit-Cat: **Nyah, é que tenho tara pelo Kamus ruivo *-* e pra fic ficar bem zoada mesmo ele tinha de ser ruivo já que a Akane também é xDDD Graça a vocês eu escolhi uma fantasia pro Deba, eu non quero ele fora da festa ele vai ser tipo uma Mãe, uma mãe bem grande por sinal, pra eles xDDD

**Lune Kuruta: **Cara, adoro suas reviews XDDD *-* Elas são enormes! XD  
Eu gosto de escrever dessa forma mesmo, acho que é por isso que prefiro das nonsenses do que dramáticas, não é a minha cara mesmo e olha que eu já tentei escrever e o resultado non foi bom non xD

Você não é a única a querer o play9, eu estou na fila xD Ahhh, é tudo nove na minha fic porque adoro o número nove, então vão só ver esse número xD  
Eu não sou nada fã de Crepúsculo, não mesmo, mas não vou zoar, porque eu tenho que respeitar o gosto dos outros, mas se eu tivesse 100% certeza que não tem nenhum fã disso, eu zoaria... e muito! Mas como esses fãs brotão do nada... u.u

Biomedicina? Que foda *-* (lembrando de um chefe do Megaman x4 que lutava em um laboratório de Biomedicina xDDD). Eu estava fazendo Letras, acho que tenho talento pra isso, mas não quero fazer Letras pra dar aulas, vou traumatizar meus alunos -.- Quero ser Interprete ou tradutora (pelo menos se eu estivesse traduzindo o mangá de 100% Ichigo, não ficaria "Morango 100%" aqui ¬¬) xD, por isso tranquei, pra fazer inglês decentemente, mas depois eu volto xD

Eu sei como é perder um cap enorme todinho, acabou acontecendo isso nessa fic, na parte da festa, e não estou conseguindo escrever muuuitas coisas, por isso adiei a festa pro próximo capitulo xD Mas quando você voltar a escrever "Por que eu?" não esqueça de me avisar xD


	6. Chapter 6

Olá, povos e povas!

Ufa, finalmente consegui ter criatividade suficiente para esse cap

Peço Desculpas pela demora, gente _ Desculpas mesmo. Fui ameaçada pela chinela da Jake várias vezes, já que ela, e muitos de vocês queriam esse post xD

Hoje acompanharemos um quadro novo na fic, espero que vocês se divirtam e que me ajudem com ele. A cada Cap a Akane irá entrevistar um personagem, vocês podem, atráves de votações escolher qual personagem será entrevistado e as perguntas que farão a eles, pode mandar qualquer tipo de pergunta mesmo QUALQUER tipo xD. E não precisa ser só para os dourados, podem ser para as meninas também xD  
Vamos ver se essa budega funciona xD

Agora Bora ao cap!

* * *

Cap.6.

Finalmente escurece na nossa querida Grécia. Estava cada vez mais perto da festa que nossos douradescos estavam muito animados pra ir (Kamus: não me inclui nessa ¬¬). Tá, tá, todos menos o Kamus. Nosso aquariano só está indo para não desagradar a deusa... peraí, o Kamus falou comigo *-* - Autora babando em cima do francês.

- Seu bando de marginais! Ninguém me ajudou e estou a-ca-ba-da!

- Nem vem Carlo! Teve gente que ajudou sim. A Angelina ficou a tarde toda aqui ouvindo seus chiliques e te ajudando. O Milo, a Meve o Saga e o Aiolia foram buscar as bebidas. A iris fez alguns pratos u.u. - Hayate como uma boa líder e com uma calma tirada sabe-se-lá de onde tentava conter mais um dos famosos ataques de pelanca da biba escorpiana.

Estavam no salão Shura e Hayate, já fantasiados. O capricorniano estava vestido de cavaleiro medieval (dãh... Excalibur!) com uma espada presa na cintura e Hayate usava um cosplay lindo de Maid.

- Eu vou me arrumar então, pra ficar divino como a festa que eu preparei u.u - Carlo saiu do salão de Atena um poucon revoltado ainda.

- Devo adimitir que o Carlo fez um ótimo trabalho ^^

Hayate observava, assim como Shura, a decoração que o escorpiano havia feito. O salão estava deslumbrante. O ambiente estava decorado todo em azul e prata, que apesar de escuro, era muito bem visto pela iluminação de poucos feixes de luz. O centro do salão estava livre, e o chão estava todo coberto por bexigas da mesma cor da decoração, mostrando que seria tipo um lugar pra se dançar, ou pra fazer uma fuga caso uma certa libriana tentasse aprontar alguma. Tinha uma mesa, no canto esquerdo do salão, onde se encontrava uma variedade enorme de bebidas e lanches pro povos enxer o bucho u.u. E foram distribuidas várias almofadas nos cantos do salão pro povos sentar. Estava muito confortavel apesar de ser uma festa. E como diz aquela tiazinha que faz previsão no Pânico: Vai ter sacanagem u.u

- Realmente. Ficou incrivel. - Shura admirava o ambiente.

- Daqui a pouco a cambada chega \o\

Logo Sunny, Dohko e Shaka estavam chegando. A chinesa queria mais é ter uma oportunidade de aprontar alguma naquela festa, principalmente porque nenhuma das roxudas metidas a deusa estavam lá e sua fantasia dizia bem isso. Estava vestida de diabinha, mas bem estilo cosplay com um vestido preto rosadinho e colado, um rabinho preso no vestinho e chifrinhos na cabeça. Shaka ao contrario dela estava com uma roupa estilo marinheiro, mas com asas de anjo nas costas e uma tiara na cabeça que lembrava muito uma aureola.

Os três já estavam em frente ao salão de Atena, podendo ver a iluminação de fora, muito bem planejada com feixes de luz. Sunny queria entrar ali no salão logo e planejar o que iria aprontar para cada um naquele ambiente.

- Porque será que eu dei ouvidos ao Aiolia e me vesti assim? Leão maldito ¬¬ - Shaka subia as escadas revoltado.

- Calma, loirinho...

- Quem te deu liberdade pra me chamar assim? ¬¬'

-Ok... loirinhA u.u

- ò.ó - Shaka sendo segurado por Dohko, estava quase mandando a libriana para um de seus seis mundos.

- Eu disse pra ter calma! ò.ó Você está muito gostosinho assim 8D - Sunny falou, piscando um dos olhos para o loiro... ou loira, como queiram, e logo em seguida deu um tapinha em uma das nádegas dele, correndo o mais rápido possivel para não morrer depois.

- Abusada! u\\\ú

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

Depois de Sunny entrar correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso (Sunny: e dependia mesmo u.u), se escondendo no escuro e planejando coisas malignadas do mal diabólico mais profundo e negro como pixe (Sunny: liga não, a autora está assistindo muito Slayers[1] e quase recitou o Dragon Slayer agora[2] o_O), mais alguns dos nossos queridos dourados adentraram a festa, eram, mais precisamente Milo e Kamus (Akane: dupla Yaoi *-*). Milo estava fantasiado de pirata, bem no estilo Jack Sparrow e o francês estava vestido de vampiro, com uma capa negra e presas falsas[3]. Kamus mal chegou e já foi se sentar em algum canto, sem intensão nenhuma de participar daquela festa, denominada por ele como perda de tempo.

Milo, mais solto e animado, lógico, como bom escorpiano era acostumado a festas, foi andando pelo ambiente, apreciando a decoração quando esbarra na nossa yaoistica Akane que estava vestida de mágica, uma gracinha u.u.

- Ué... Kamus, eu jurava que você tinha entrado na festa comigo fantasiado de vampiro... Como trocou de roupa tão rápido? o_O

- Você é idiota assim mesmo ou só está fingindo? o.ó

- Ahhh... É a Akane u.u Pensei que fosse o Kamus, sabe?

Akane, sem perder sua friesa, tira, da mangá da blusinha da fantasia, sabe-se lá como, um daqueles chicotes de cavalo[4] e acaba dando uma chicotada...

- Aiii! Isso dói, sua louca! ò.ó

... Na bunda de Milo!

- Cala a boca se não eu enfio esse chicole você sabe aonde, maldito ò.Ó

- o_O - Milo engolindo em seco.

- ò.Ó

-Er... sabe... - Se afastando aos poucos. - Eu prefiro o Kamus mesmo... ele é menos violento . - E Milo sai correndo, assim como Sunny, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Correu pelo salão atrás do aquariano vampiritico.

- Volta aqui seu cretino! ò.ó - E a nossa ruiva vai atrás dele.

- Kamye! Help-me please! - Desesperado.

- Já falei pra não me chamar assim u.u

- Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer! Me ajuda i_i

- E eu com isso? u.u - Kamus incenssivel master!

- Por favor, Kamus, meu amigão i_i

- O que foi que você fez dessa vez?

- Eu não fiz nada! Essa louca com fantasia de Sexshop que fica me perseguindo!

- Fantasia... de... sexshop...? - Akane incendiando(?) de raiva. Sangue nos Zóio!

-... i_i - Milo totalmente sem reação, só vendo Akane fazer a pose de seu golpe mortal.

Akane Chop![5]

E finalmente a paz reinou no universo e todos viveram felizes para sempre...

Fim.

- u.u - Akane congelando o "fim" - Ahh... tranquilidade. - A ruiva tomava chá em cima do cadaver de Milo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- u.u' - Kamus acompanhando Akane no chá.

- u.u - Ruiva.

- u.u - Ruivo.

- u.u - Ruiva.

- u.u - Ruivo.

- u.o

- u.u'

- o_o

- u.ú'

- Eu sou mesmo um pouco parecida com você i_i

- Ainda bem que é só de rosto...

- E cabelo ^^'' - Akane com expressão aliviada.

- Liga não. O Milo é meio débil.

- Meio? u.u - Ficando em pé em cima do escorpião. - Agora vou fazer uma mágica. A mágica do neko.

- Do neko? u.u - Bebendo um gole de chá.- Vou recitar as palavras mágicas u.u - Segurando três Pokebolas(?) - Abra, Kadabra, Alakazan![6]

Akane faz então uma daquelas nuvens de fumaça ninja. Se o salão já estava escuro por conta da festa, imagine agora. De repente Kamus sente algo em seu colo e quando a nuvem se desfaz o francês vê que é a rosada Iris, vestida de neko que estava sentada em seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Nyah =3 - Iris imitando neko. A francesinha estava com uma fantasia de neko nada decente, mas estava uma gracinha.

- Boa... mágica o_o - Kamus ainda estava sem reação.

- É... sou foda u.u

- Olha... - Milo resurgindo das cinzas e apontando pra Iris. - Outra garota com roupa de Sexshop.

- i_i - A rosada francesa.

- Ei! Fui eu quem escolhi a fantasia dela ò.ó - Akane pisando na cabeça de Milo, já que já estava em cima do mesmo.

- Então está explicado... u.u

- ò.ó - Aura assassina em torno de Akane, o retorno.

- Oh, Zeusinho... porque eu não consigo ficar quieto as vezes? i_i

- Milooooooo! ò.ó

Fatality!

- ^^ - Iris saindo de cima do colo de Kamus e levantando um dos braços de Akane. - You Win!

- u.u / - Akane pisando mais uma vez na cabeça de Milo. Enquanto aplausos eram ouvidos sabe-se lá de onde.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Não demorou até que todos os cavaleiros e amazonas estivessem no salão, já curtindo uma boa música de balada baladesca. Muitos estavam dançando, outros, como Máscara da Morte, ficavam perto da mesa onde estavam as bebidas, hora ou outra pegando mais um copo sabe-se lá do que, mas aproveitando do seu jeito. Mask estava todo manchado de tinta preta, as roupas, o cabelo...

- Do que você está fantasiado que até agora eu não entendi? - Angelina perguntava, desconfiada, tomando uma batida de frutas. Lina estava vestida de mafiosa.

- Estou festido de monstro de pixe u.u

- Sua criatividade me surpreende. ¬¬ - Saiu de perto do pintado.

- Kukuku Você não perde por esperar.

Tirando Mask e os outros havia uma pessoa que não estava se divertindo nadinha com aquela festa. Essa pessoinha estava escondido nas subprofundezas(?) escuras e diabólicas, ou melhor, tava nun cantinho escuro u.u Era ninguém mesmo que Mu, nosso carneirinho querido.

- Sai daí Mu, vem curtir com a gente. - Monise tentava puxar um dos braços dele, segurando os rizos.

- Não, eu não vou sair vestido desse jeito! i_i

- Ninguém mandou você ir nas ideias da Aglaê xD

- Mas eu acho que ele está tão fofinho. - Aglaê ao lado de Monise, babando em cima do Ariano.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Deba chega, curioso, mas com intensões de ajudar as meninas. O taurino estava com uma fantasia de segurança de balada, com direito a óculos escuros atém, e uma latinha de cerveja na mão.

-Deba, o Mu não quer sair desse cantinho i_i - Aglaê faz seu draminha.

- Vamos curtir a festa, Mu, meu amigo. - Debas já estava um pouquinho animado, mas como estamos no começo dessa festa não vou dizer que ele tá cachaçado... ainda.

- Não, Aldebaran. Eu não posso sair assim!

- Deixa de frescura homem! Tá parecendo até Afrodite assim, estamos todos fantasiados. - Debas nem precisou Mu dar outra resposta, puxou o ariano pelo braço com força, tirando-o daquele cantinho escuro e vendo Mu vestir uma fantasia de carneirinho, que mais parecia aqueles pijamas infantis, mas todo fofinho.

- o_o ... Mu você... você - Debas, em seu 1 minuto sem reação.

- Aldebaran, não ria de mim i_i

Resultado: o Taurino começa a rolar no chão de tanto rir.

- Pediu tarde demais xD - Monise também rolava de rir junto com Debas.

- Não riam do Mu! Ele está a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Essa fantasia foi criação minha! u.u

- i\\\\i - Pobre ariano, eu avisei.

Nesse momento, nosso herói, Milo, havia caido bem perto dos arianos e taurinos, graças a mais um dos golpes secretos de Akane.

- Aiii... Minhas costelas... x_x - Olhando para o Mu agora. - o_o... xDDDD - Milo foi outro que começou a rir sem parar.

- Para de rir do Mu! u.u - Aglaê ainda continuava calma apesar de todos rirem do carneirinho.

- Poxa, será que todas as meninas nessa festa estão usando fantasias de Sexshop? - O escorpião olhando para Aglaê vestida de coelhinha da Playboy, com direito a meia arrastão; e Monise, usando uma fantasia de princesinha sequisie.

- ò.ó - Monise começa a dar vários pontapés no grego, quebrando mais algumas costelas.

Ali pertinho, Aiko ouvia a conversa e sorria discretamente por non estar vestida como as meninas, ou como Milo dizia, com uma fantasia de Sexshop. A capricorniana estava vesrindo um cosplay, agora se você pensou que era um cosplay feminino está muito enganado. Aiko estava vestida de Lelouch, de Code Geass. Sim ela estava fazendo um cosplay masculino. ( Ah, vá, é mesmo? u.u)

- Ai... ai... - Milo sendo pisoteado. - Pode parar, pode parar! Não basta apanhar da Akane, agora tenho que apanhar de vocês também? x_x

- Eu confesso que as vezes ficava com pena de você quando a Akane te espancava, mas agora vejo que ela tem seus motivos. ¬¬ - Monise dava mais alguns pontapés no pobre escorpião.  
.

.

.

...

.

.

Akane: Errr, senhora autora... u.u

Eu: Senhora? ¬¬

Akane: Você entendeu. u.u

Eu: Tá, o que você quer?

Akane: Bom, primeiramente, eu queria agradecer o espaço bom que você está me dando nessa fic, e antes de você falar que estou puxando o saco para aparecer um pouco mais, devo resaltar que não estou puxando o saco. Aliás, soube recentemente que a autora gosta de mim mesmo u.u Estou aqui para dizer que non gosto que fiquem batendo de mais no Milo...

Eu: É o amooooor... (8)

Akane: ¬¬ Nem comento nada. Enfim, você prometeu algo pra minha criadora e creio que você não vai mais mentir pra ela, certo? u.u

Eu: Eu já me arrependi disso, me arrependi demais i_i

Akane: Ok, então para a minha felicidade e para felicidade da minha criadora você vai cumprir o que prometeu?

Eu: Bom, eu ia fazer exatamente o que eu prometi pra sua autora, mas vou fazer de uma outra forma. Vai ser como pedido de desculpas a ela, pela mentira e por todas as vezes que eu atrazei o post.

Akane: Olha, nem adianta fazer isso pra "diminuir" sua culpa.

Eu: Não é pra diminuir a minha culpa mesmo, mas eu também falo que vou postar um dia e posto outro, e a sua autora fica esperando a fic e tal's, eu já estava pensando em fazer isso, mas a ideia veio mesmo ontem.

Akane: A tá, então obrigada.

.

.

Jake baa-chan, desculpa por ontem, queria que você ficasse um tempo on, pra me ajudar com isso também, eu ia te contar mas não deu. Mas consegui fazer sozinha ^^ Pessoal, acompanhem, algo que eu fiz em homenagem a minha amiga, uma ótima amiga. Aliás, que eu não sei o que faria sem ela muitas vezes e espero algum dia, retribuir tudo o que ela já fez por mim. No fim desse post vai ter o "**Cantinho da Akane**", e me digam o que acharam. ^^

De volta a fic...

.

.

.

- Na verdade, nem todas estão vestidas com fantasias de Sexshop como você diz. - Aglaê aponta pra Aiko. - Olha lá, a Aiko com cosplay do Lelouch u.u

- É uma garota? Juro que pensei que fosse um garoto... - O Milo não tem jeito mesmo... só falando o que não se deve nos piores momentos xD

- ò.ó. - Olhar mortal da Aiko para o Milo.

- Xiii... fedeu... i_i - Milo quase borrando as calças.

Ok pessoal, o Milo já apanhou demais por uma encarnação inteira mesmo, então vamos livrar a pele dele DESSA VEZ. Akane viu a confusão que nosso herói escorpiano tinha causado, então discretamente conseguiu tirar ele de lá sem as garotas perceberem... e eles fugiram para o espaço infinito em uma outra dimensão, simples assim u.u E não pensem besteiras, povo de mente perva u.u

- Ué... o Milo sumiu? o_O - Aglaê foi a primeira a perceber a ausencia de Milo.

- Bom, então vamos curtir a festa \o\ - Monise estava bem animada aquela noite, afinal poderia ser a primeira e ultima vez que a Cyborg roxa deixaria uma festa naquele lugar.

E o povo da briga finalmente se separou para tomar seus gorós, menos Aiko, que não engoliu o que Milo disse e iria se vingar de alguma forma.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Alguns de nossos amiguinhos coloridos... ou melhor, só dourados, nada de coloridos aqui, estavam conversando sobre a festa mais precisamente Saga e Shura.

- Eu ando muito sumido nessa fic, justo eu, que sou o mestre do santuba u.u - Saga bebia uma dose de Wisky enquanto conversava com o espanhol. Estava claramente revoltado comigo mesma u.u

- Está sumido porque a autora não teve ideia boa pra te colcoar com a sua parceira u.u

- Eu mando nessa budega, eu quem escolho minha parceira u.u

- Ok, então. - Shura apontando para Sunny, que fazia algo maligno no minímo.

- Não... maldosa demais. O maldoso aqui sou eu HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAH \o/

- u.u tá, então a Aglaê. - Apontando a mesma que conversava animadamente do Debas e Mu.

- Calma demais u.u

- Porra cara, você diz que é pegador, mas é exigente!

- u.u

- Tá, então... a Iris.

- Fofa demais... u.u

- É, o Kamus vai congelar você... xDDD - Olhando para o Saga e vendo um olhar maligno. - o_O tá, a Maeve?

- É peste demais u.u

- Hayate?

- Cosplay demais!

- Isso lá é desculpa? xDDD

- Hunf.

-Ok. A Akane?

- Kamus demais.

- Cuidado que a Akane vai te congelar ouvindo isso.

- Duvido!

- Cuidado Saga! Uma Execução Aurora vindo em sua direção! o_o

- Ahhhh, socorro Kanon, meu irmãozinho! i_i - Saga se agarrando ao braço de Shura.

- Hahahahaha olha ai o machão se borrando! xD Eu tava brincando, mané u.u

- u.u - Saga se reconstituindo.

- Ok, a Aiko?

- Macho demais u.u

- A Monise?

- Animada demais.

- Tá, a ultima. A Angelina?

- Hum... - Saga pensante.

- Eu acho ela fria demais, viu como ela trata o Mask?

- Hum... Uma ótima mulher para dominar o mundo ao meu lado HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA. - Indo atrás de Angelina.

- Tem gosto pra tudo u.u - Shura vendo Saga ir em direção a canceriana, e logo sua atenção se desviar pra Evangeline. Shura corou levemente vendo a mesma fantasiada de lolita, achando ela uma gracinha, mas logo ficou morrendo de raiva ao ver Aiolos se sentar perto da Evinha e conversar normalmente com ela.- Maldito! Isso porque dizia ser meu amigo! ò.ó

Espero que o Shura não seja o 7483746373526532673º dessa fic a planejar uma vingança, e espero que o Saga esteja satisfeito, pois ele agora apareceu na fic. u.u

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.  
Hayate desfilava na festa seu lindo cosplay de Maid por ai, e sempre ficava de olho no povos que pediu seus cosplayers emprestado, afinal niguém tinha tanto cuidado com eles quanto ela mesma. Observava a todos e o que eles faziam para não sujarem seus cosplayers. Observou nesse instante a fantasia de Aiolia e achou pra si que ele tinha ficado muito bem vestido de pirata e ficou um bom tempo olhando para o leonino não reparando na confusão que estava para começar.

.

.

- Olá Aiolos, Evinha ^^ - Shura se aproximou da dupla cosplay, um pouco enciumado pelo sagitariano conversar normalmente com a peixinha e a mesma apenas fugir dele. Ao ver o capricorniano chegar, Eva afastou-se um pouco, se sentando um pouquinho mais longe, assustada.

- Olha Shura, meu cosplay *-* - Se levantou e rodopiou.

- Você sempre gostou disso não é? -.- - Shura achou meio gay o rodopio, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Sim *-*

- Ah... Evinha, você está uma... - Shura tentando elogiar.

- i_i - Evangeline nem espera o capricornio terminar a frase, já sai correndo e chorando.

- ...graça. - Shura ficou incrédulo vendo a pisciana fugir de si. - Porque ela sempre foge de mim?

- Porque você é um monstro! Como pode assustar uma menininha tão doce? i_i - Aiolos respondeu, triste pois sua companhia cosplay havia fugido.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Aliás - Puxando Aiolos pelo colarinho da sua camisa. - Você vai me ajudar a chegar perto da Evinha!

- Porque eu teria que fazer isso?

- Você é ou não é meu amigo?

- Quem tentou me matar por um acaso? Grande amigo você u.ú

-Tá, foi um erro, mas me ajuda, amigão i_i

- Tá parecendo o Milo u.u

- Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Está interessado na Evinha? 8D

- Vei me ajudar ou não, caralho?

- Tá... eu ajudo u.u

Hayate estava agora, com um copo de ponche em uma de suas mãos enmquanto conversava animadamente com Aiko.

- Se eu soubesse que você pegaria esse cosplay eu nem teria deixado você sair do meu closet com isso.

- Então porque tem um cosplay desse no meio dos seus? u.u

- Isso não é da sua conta! u.ú Mas Aiko, você é bonita! É uma menina, tem que usar coisas fofinhas e bonitinhas!

- Eu odeio coisas fofinhas e bonitinhas u.u

- Mas deveria gostar, já que você é garota u.u

- Isso não é da sua conta, sabe? u.u

- Mas estou fazendo isso pro seu bem, você deveria se vestir mais como uma garota e não parecer um garoto, depois fica nervosa que te confundem com um garoto u.u

- u.ú - Aiko ficando irritada.

- Você deveria mais Blá, blá, blá... - Aiko nem ouvia mais o que Hayate falava sobre si, estava pensando em fazer algo pra ela calar a boca logo de vez e logo viu Death mask, todo manchado de tinta. Deu um sorriso malicioso e chegou perto do canceriano. Ficou de frente pra ele e usou seu Geass[8] para controlar Mask.

- Ela tem um Geass! o_O - Hayate grita desesperada, mas apenas Aiolos e Eva entendem.

- Você vai correr atrás de quem está usando um cosplay até conseguir sujar todos os cosplayers da Hayate. - Aiko fala para Mask e o mesmo começa a correr atrás de Eva, Aiolos e a sagitáriana Hayate.

- Socorro! Meus cosplays i_i - Hayate corria desesparadamente.

- Sintão minha vingança! Bwahahahahaha! - Aiko se empolgou um pouquinho se subiu numa cadeira, como se tivesse acadabo de dominar o mundo, enquanto os três cosplayers corriam em volta dela.

- Gostei da risada dela u.u - Saga via tudo, planejando como ia chegar perto de Angelina sem apanhar.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

- Kamus-san eu não quero sujar minha roupa i_i - Iris estava sentada ao lado do francês, imaginando onde sua protetora Akane estaria.

- Não se preocupe, parece que são só os cosplayers da Hayate.

- Mas eu não duvido nada desse povo i_i - Rosada se agarrando no braço do aquariano. - A Kane-chan sumiu i_i

- Olha, então vamos sair daqui e só voltar depois que essa confusão acabar. - Kamus estava morrendo de vontade de sair daquela festa, então decidiu usar aquilo como desculpa.

- Obrigada, Kamus-san, você é bonzinho que nem a Kane-chan i_i - Fazendo carinha fofa, agarrada ao braço de Kamus.

- Essa carinha fofa que essa rosada faz deve ser uma arma mortal, chegou a me comover u.ú

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Enquanto todos olhavam a confusão que Aiko fazia com seu Geass, Sunny se aproveitou da situação e decidiu qual brincadeira e com quem vai fazer primeiro. Chegou onde estavam as bebidas devagar e pegou um copo de ponche.

- Hoje eu vou zuar com aquele loiro de banheiro e depois decido o que vou fazer com os outros. - Colocou uma porrada de laxantes no copo de ponche. Porémmmmm, Mask acabou empurrando a chinesa enquanto corria atrás dos outros, o que fez Sunny derrubar o copo cheio de laxante no ponche todo.- o_O, bom, não era isso o que eu planejava... mas a merda já tá feita! xD Agora é só esperar o resultado.

Como Sunny já havia feito uma de suas maldades, mesmo sem querer, decidiu sair de fininho da festa, só esperando como seria amanhã.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- Isso aqui tá chato demais, parado demais -.- - Maeve estava praticamente jogada em algum canto, bem folgada.

- E o que você queria que acontecesse? - Dohko comentou, sentado ao lado da mesma, e Shaka no outro lado.

- Não sei, a Sunny sumiu. Eu gosto quando ela apronta. Eu morro de rir xD - Maeve parecia ser a única pessoa que gostava do que a libriana aprontava.

- Aquela garota é insana! Doente, não é possivel. - Shaka aidna estava bravo com o tapinha que a Sunny havia dado nele. Se levantou e pegou três copos de ponche para ele e os outros dois.

- Mas eu gosto das brincadeiras dela xD - Maeve bebia um bom gole do ponche de laxante xDDD

- Tá vamos parar de falar da sumida e falar mais de mim. Se eu falei 20 palavras nessa fic foi muito u.u Dohko é outro revoltado comigo por não aparecer na fic.

- E vamos falar sobre o que? - Maeve se sentou direito agora.

- De eu é claro, tenho boas histórias pra contar u.u - realmente Dohko, com aquela idade, tinha muuuuitas histórias.

- Ah, não, não pode ter coisa pior do que um libriano falando sobre si -.- - Shaka estava se lamentando já.

- Eu posso falar de mim também u.u - Agora era Maeve.

- Eu estava engano, existe coisa pior sim: Um libriano e uma leonina falando sobre eles mesmos -.- - E nosso loiro saiu dali, pois não estava preparado para aquilo, enquanto Maeve e Dohko começaram sua eterna conversa.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Mask ainda corria atrás dos cosplayers e Aiko ria sem parar, malignamente claro, mas dessa vez, o canceriano conseguiu manchar com a tinta preta os cosplayers, fazendo Hayate quase ter um ataque do Aiko estava sorrindo vitoriosa não percebeu um pequeno detalhe: Mask estava vindo atrás dela, pois ela também estava usando um cosplay da Hayate. Foi quando Máscara pulou em cima da capricorniana, e fez ela cair da cadeira, caindo em cima dela. E a beijando sem querer, saindo do poder do Geass, agora que já tinha sujado os cosplayers da sagitáriana.

Aiko ficou com o rosto todo corado, pois nunca havia beijado antes, empurrou Mask de cima de si e foi pra um cantinho da festa. o Canceriano ficou ainda bobo ali, acho que mais bobo por não ter entendido o que aconteceu.

- Nossa, Mask, pegou a menina, menino sei lá xD - Shura veio em auxilio do amigo, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Peguei? o_O Nem sei, não me lembro de nada -.-

- Vamos tomar um ponche para ver se você se lembra de algo. - Shura foi puxando Mask pra mesa onde estavam as bebidas e já foi pegando um ponche pra cada.

É... amanhã acompanharemos a "cagarréia satanica do povo"

- Meus cosplayers... manchados de limbo limbanoso do pixe do lodo obscuro do Hell atomico do mal das trevas maligno supremo. i_i - Hayate demorará para superar isso.

Cena bônus!

3 Horas depois que todos foram embora pras suas casinhas morrendo de dor de barriga...

-Cade a gentalha? - Afrodite vestido de meninha, com algumas tancinhas até, chegou a festa e quase ao mesmo tempo Carlo chegou, vestido dele mesmo -.-

- Nem demorei pra me arrumar e vestir minha fantasia de gato mais gato e fabuloso. - Lembrando que Carlo estava vestido dele mesmo xDD.

- Hunf u.u - Dite sai so salão revoltadA

- Arrumei tudo isso pra nada i_i Vou pelo menos tomar um ponche.

Fim!

.

.

.

Cantinho da Akane. ^-^v

.

Todos agora imaginem tipo o lugar onde a Gabri Herpes do Pânico faz suas entrevistas com o povos, mas lá não vai ter nada de Gabri Herpes e seus óculos.

O fundo também não era preto, era cheio de bichinhos kawaiis futuando, e tinha um monte de pelucias, plushs e miniaturas de personagens yaoi, principalmente dos dourados.

-Hoje estamos aqui com o primeiro convidado do cantinho da Akane. Meu programa está estreiando e estou feliz, mas se você não está não é problema meu u.u Hoje entrevistaremos Milo o/ - Akane com algumas daquelas fichinhas de programa sentada atrás da mesa.

- Que lugar é esse? o_O - Milo aparecendo de repente na frente da Akane.

- Você está no meu programa de entrevistas u.u

- Mas porque estou aqui? o_O

- Bom, eu tinha que te tirar da festa por um tempo, se não aquelas meninas iriam te matar, e precisava te algum trouxa... digo, personagem - Tosse pra limpar a garganta e disfarçar. - Cof, para entrevistar na estreia do meu programa u.u

- A tá, tudo bem - Lesadinho, não percebendo a parte do "trouxa". - Pensei que foi o Kamus que tivesse me tirado daquela confusão i_i

- Tá, já que é assim, lá vai a minha primeira pergunta. Porque você fica me comparando com o cavaleiro de Aquário? Eu nem sou tão parecida com ele assim. Você faz isso de propósito ou não? Porque se for de propósito eu sei muitas maldades ainda pra usar ao longo dessa fic.

- Mas eu ainda acho que você é muito parecida com o Kamus.

- Poxa, mas ele é homem! Não tem curvas i_i Está dizendo que eu que não tenho bunda ou ele que é bundudo demais?

- Nunca reparei na bunda do Kamus, vou reparar próxima vez. - Falando inocentemente.

- Waaa *¬* Yaoi - Akane gravando tudo que Milo dizia.

- Mas, apesar de você ser parecida com o Kamus e me espancar eu gosto da sua companhia, apesar de nuncar termos conversado direito.

- Bom, tem uma vez para tudo u.u

- Mas eu gosto da sua aparência u.u

- Está falando que gosta porque eu pareço com o Kamus? u.u

- Também, aliás, ele é meu amigão, mas ele não tem peitos... -Reparando nos "dotes" de Akane.

- ò.ó - Dando um choque no Milo. - Mais respeito! Não te dei liberdade pra esse tipo de "observação".

- Ai... não bate se não eu gamo ;D - Tostado, mas com um jeito galanteador.

- Hum... por um acaso você é masoquista? o_O

- E se for? u.u

- Adorooooo 8D - Segurando um chicote já.

- Vai querer descobrir? ;D - Milo chegando mais perto da ruiva.

- Hum... deixa eu encerrar o programa então. - Akane com as fichinhas na mão. - Encerramos por aqui o cantinho da Akane. Espero ter algum entrevistado para amanhã, façam suas sugestões. Amanhã os escolhidos são Saga, Aldebaran e Aiolos. Quem vocês querem ver no próximo cantinho da Akane? ;D Mandem seu voto na review e o mais votado estará aqui. Tenham uma boa morte, infelizes, e até o próximo Cantinho da Akane \o/

Para Votar em Saga ligue para: Hell- 666 e escutem a gravação até o fim.

Para Votar em Aldebaran ligue para: Havaianas é melhor que Ipanemas anatomicas - Penta campeão e escute a gravação até o fim.

Para votar em Aiolos ligue para: I s2 cosplay - Shura você me paga e escute a gravação até o fim.

Contamos com seu voto \o\

.

.

.

* * *

Notas da fic \o\ (adoro escrever as notas da fic u.u)

**[1] Slayers:** Anime lançado no Japão em 1994, e exibido aqui, pela Band em 2003. Foi o anime que inspirou muuuitos RPG's. Aconcelho o povo assistir. Basicamente conta a história de magos, feiticeitos, espadachins e etc. A ultima temporada de Slayers foi lançada ano passado, por isso brisei assistindo agora. Ao todo tem 5 temporadas e uma porrada de filmes.

**[2] Dragon Slave:** é um feitiço poderoso do anime Slayers, onde, a personagem principal acabou destruindo uma cidade inteira no primeiro episódio.

**[3]** Amantes de Crepúsculo, afinal, sempre tem algum amante de Crepúsculo por ai, eu sinceramnete não gosto nenhum pouco desses vampiros de Crepúsculo, mas respeitando quem gosta, não vou falar sobre isso ou zuar nessa fic, e o Kamus está vestido como um vampiro nornal, ok?

**[4] Chicote de Cavalo:** Quem já viu, acompanhou ou teve curiosidade Sobre Zero no Tsukaima está sabendo do que estou falando: Imaginem a Akane batendo com o chicote no Milo como a Louise faz com o Saito. Quem não viu esse anime, eu também aconcelho, é muito bom. ^^

**[5] Akane chop:** Quem assistiu, leu, Soul Eater? xD Sim, é tipo o Shinigami Chop ou o Maka chop. No caso da Akane é bem parecido com o Maka chop, a ruiva bate, com toda força na cabeça do cidadão (Milo) com uma enciclopédia enorme... de yaoi. xD

**[6]** Brincadeira besta e sem criatividade com o nome dos Pokemons xD Pra Jake baa-chan que não acompanhou Pokemon, Abra, Kadabra e Alakazan são os nomes de três pokemons psiquicos xD

**[7]** Bom, eu non sei NADA de Code Geass xD então não sei se errei ou não, pedi ajuda ao meu namorado, mas acho que ficou legal. O fato da Aiko fazer cosplay de Lelouch, mesmo o anime sendo antigo pra elas não pega nada, aliás a Hayate tem milhares de cosplayers, logo vão ter alguns antigos lá no meio. Vai que tem algum cosplay de Chatena xD

**[8] Geass**: É uma coisinha que o personagem principal de Code Geass tem no olho, que faz ele ter poder de controlar a mente de uma pessoa e ela fazer o que ele quiser. Pelo que meu namorado me explicou ele pode controlar uma pessoa só uma vez, e uma pessoa cada, mas como sou meio lesada não entendi muito bem, caso esteja errado, me corrijam, por favor xD

* * *

Comentarios (A parte mais difícil xD)

**Lune Kuruta: **De boa Lune, sem problemas. E pode me chamar de Iris-chan sem problemas também xD. Tá certo que senti falta da sua imensa review, adoro suas reviews, mas sei como é foda tcc. Como eu disse pra Jake baa-chan: TCC não é coisa de Deus. xD Obrigada por me adicionar no orkut xD

**Tati Amancio: **Não precisa fazer isso não, muié! xD Eu gosto de reviews, quem não gosta? Mas sei que o povo é ocupado também u.u xDDD Agradeço pela Review!

.

.

**~ Iris Prisma~**


End file.
